Always
by janahjean
Summary: post Superman returns. Clark and Superman quit Metropolis for mysterious reason. Four years later, Charlie hired Loisa as help. eventually Loisa grow to love Charlie but both have deep dark secrets
1. 1&2

I don't own _. _ is the property of _ , _ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

Dedicated to undercoverop.

 _made a few tweak coz i got undercoverop as a sorta beta in regards to grammar in this chapter. Any other fault is not hers, i am old and too set on my way and would sometimes ignore advices._

50\. Always

 **Chapter 1**

" _Always_ "

Famous last words. Clark woke up, a beginning of a scream trapped on his throat. He used to be unable to sweat but now his old Met U sando was soaked. He feared looking at the digital clock on his bed but he forced himself to look at it and he groaned. 2 AM! He knew he couldn't get back to sleep after such a nightmare. On the bright side, the nightmare occurence lessen in four years. He tiptoed towards the bathroom with a change of clothes.

In another room, Martha's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Her poor brave boy! She knows her son can't refuse her request to have him visit her in Smallville, but waking up because of Clark's recurrent nightmare is a small price she is willing to pay just to be close to her boy.

Martha was just about to drink her cup of tea when the kitchen door opened and Clark returned from outside. She looked at the clock and back at her boy. It's 630AM.

"Hey, I fixed the fence and the barn and…" Clark trail off defensively before he accept Martha's offer of coffee.

"I cooked you some pies and cookies," Martha offered waving at the covered basket on the side of the table.

"Hmm," Clark said mouth watering as he open the basket and he saw a bunch of all kinds of pies. He wasn't aware of digging in until a sharp rap on his knuckle made him stop and look at Martha with a deer in the headlight look.

"Leave some for your workers," she chided him. How she managed to keep a straight face puzzle Clark later when he went to the bathroom and find his mouth covered in applepie stain.

Clark blushed and reluctantly close the basket. "R-right." He stammered. It was Sunday so hopefully storing it into his ref and out of sight won't tempt him.

Later…

Clark give his mom one last long hug before he climb onto his monster truck.

"I wanted you to rest and sleep as soon as you get into your apartment, Clark. Promise me." Martha ordered by the door.

"Yes mum," Clark resisted rolling his eyes as he turn on the ignition. He have two hours of travelling to go. So even without the order, Clark decided to sleep as soon as he get back on his apartment in Canetown. Travelling by automobile is **exhausting**!

 **Chapter 2**

The next day…

Clark look around him please at how tidy the room is. He arrived too early for work but he didn't mind as he sweep and tidy the place for a bit. He looked at the desks of his colleague where he place the pies. They'll be surprise at the treat.

A not quite evil grin blossomed at Clark's lip as he idly trace a finger on the lettering by his very own door. It said "Charlie King- editor-in-chief" He'll give them hell later during the team meeting at 8:30 am to balance out the pie-giving.

Two hours later...Clark was scrawling furiously with red ink on the margin of the submitted news on his desk. Honestly, the spelling of some of the newbies is astrocious.

Mike give a brief knock before he push the door open and peeked in. "Hey Chief?"

Clark look up distractedly at that. "Don't call me Chief!" He corrected automatically.

"Remember that classified ad you run for the janitor position for here and your home?" Mike babbled plowing on despite Clark's distracted air. "Someone finally answered for it."

Clark brightened at that. Canetown Gazette might be small but the milling town sometimes do have days where they neglect cleanliness and Clark wanted to correct it

Clark pushed aside his pile of papers and finally pick his cup of coffee. "Send him in Mike." He ordered.

So Clark did a spit take when a familiar face woman murmured thanks first at Mike before stepping inside.

It is Lois Lane in the flesh.

05072017

Reposted 05152017

Chapter 36 to epilogue are already up.


	2. 3&4

Always

By: janahjeanb

 **CHAPTER 3**

At first, Clark was confident that the woman in front of her was Lois Lane nevermind the fact that the woman is blonde and is wearing a simple dress and boots. He stood up. He realized, he had been staring for several minutes with slacked jaw when Mike pointedly clear his throat.

"Hi. Do sit down please. Mike, can you give her a cup of coffee?" Clark babbled nonstop, evidently distress.

Loisa in an effort to not cause any extra attention quickly insisted, "It's fine. I don't need coffee, Sir."

Mike eyed the two as if both were weird. He give a nod at Clark and left his boss to his fate. He close the door.

The thin woman walk towards the chair facing Clark's desk. Clark belatedly realizing his manner almost run in an effort to help the lady seated.

"Is she or is she not Lois Lane??!" His mind was running in circle going slowly mad. He was grateful to be able to pull the chair and have the woman sit.

The woman look at him with almost amusement and mockery. / _Really Smallville?/_ / before she shut down that quick silver expression and replace it with earnestness.

Up close, Clark was dismay at how pale and thin the lady is. The woman had tuck a strand of her blond hair in one ear and the bones of her wrist is very thin and delicate. The lady was wearing a very cheap dress and an even cheaper perfume.

But the color of her eyes…

Clark went back to his seat and sit down. He tried to control his warring emotions and give the woman a small smile.

The lady tentatively smile back. Her smile was even smaller and

"I- first i mean my name is C-charlie," Clark introduce. He almost fall back to his Clark Kent persona with his high-pitch tone of voice and the stammering. Oh God! He squeeze his eyes close and took a deep breathe. "Sorry for earlier. I was expecting a man." Upon seeing her crushed expression he hastily added, "but i mean, I'm okey in hiring you. You're hired!"

The woman was alarmed.

Clark belatedlty realize that he sounded desperate and that there is actually a series of step he need to follow in order to screen job applicants- he break every rule. Clark sigh inwardly.

"Can we start all over again please?" He said, hoping the lady didnt run away from his weirdness. "my name is Charlie King, i'm the editor of this newspaper. What is your name?"

The lady relax. "My name is Loisa Keys."

"Can I have your ID please?" Clark said, beginning to relax as well now that they are following protocol.

Loisa nodded and fish out an driver license on her purse. She hand it across the desk. She bite her lower lip and folded her hand in her lap.

Clark was impress at how believable the id is. Seeing that he is scaring her off at the intensity and duration of his inspection, he look up and said cheerfully," "Been awhile since I'd visit Palma. How was the place?"

Loisa breathe out a huff. "It's pretty okey…"

Clark allow Loisa babbling to wash over him comfortingly. His heart was bleeding. This is a shell of the Lois Lane he knows.

He swallowed and asked huskily, "This will sound weird but can I hold your hand please?"

There's another flash of / _You'd been weird from the start farmboy/_ in the flash of Loisa's eyes before she put a hand out.

"Both hands." Clark order impatiently.

Clark should have been dead awhile ago, theres only so much his heart could take. For buried inside the scars, callouses,chewed fingernails, flaking manicure, he recognized the beat and familiar rythm of Lois's heart beat.

He stand and pretended to do a double take when he look at the clock. "Darn I forgot breakfast! Let's continue this while we eat, okey?" Without waiting for her reply, he fetch his wallet, keys and sunglass.

First order of business, to fatten Lois Lane and restore her health. Loisa helplessly allow Clark to pull her chair.

"Mike, take over. I'm taking a half day off."

Clark only see Mike half surprise half protest look before he slammed the main door close.

It was hot outside!

"There's something I have to tell you, Sir." Loisa began as Clark began to head for the parking lot at the back. "I have a son."

Clark stopped abruptly. Loisa collided at his back. Loisa was puzzled at the strange toneless casual way he said,"Of course. Lead the way."

Clark look at the car Loisa had and marvel at how it still work when it's just a patchwork of paint, mismatched patch of door and a broken window.

There is a whitesnake song playing and a pair of sneaker hangin out on the backseat window.

"Jon, turned it off!!!" Clark almost jump at the wrong name.

Jason quickly cut off the music, scrambled out of the door and flung himself at her mom. "So, are you hired, old hag?!"

Loisa turned red in embarassment especially at Clark's look of shock. "That's my new boss. Don't embarass me." She ordered between clenched teeth.

Jason flung his hand in the air. "Well, the last time I called you mom, you said I only call you that when I wanted a favor. Make up your mind, woman!"

"Hehe. Isn't he adorable?" Loisa address Clark while tryin to pinch Jason's side.

Clark marvel at the cheap dye job Jason was sporting. There is black roots over red dye hair. He got a feelin that unlike him, Jason possesses more abilities than he have right now. Judging by how unaffected he was by Loisa's pinching. The sun serve to only make Jason healthier in contrast to his mom.

"I'm Charlie. I hope you like pancakes." Clark introduce with a hand out.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Why isn't he not eating?" Clark said later half way in eating thru the orders. Jason had a seperate table on his own and Clark have a direct view of the boy sipping his can of mountain dew and playing with his food. Jason was also basking in the sunlight- he practically press himself in the window.

Loisa turn to glare at her son in her back, who chastisely eat a few mouthful. She swallowed her chocolate icecream before she shrugged, "He used to have food allergies. Sometimes, we both forgot that he can eat anythin he wants now."

Clark have a feeling, Jason had been substancing on nothing but sunlight and liquid. If only to save his mom a few dollars.

Clark wanted to cry.

Loisa excused herself in a little while and Jason took that moment to take his mom's place and sit in front of Clark.

Clark couldn't look at Jason in the eye, for as Lois had become shy and withdrawn, Jason is a mini Lois in attitude and form. "Sooo," the little boy drawl watching as Clark folded a napkin into little size. "Don't hurt my mom and second, don't let her hurt herself got it?"

(S)

Loisa give a snort when the door open and Clark came out. She blow a couple of smokerings expertly. "Well, it seemed it didn't take him long to read you the riot act. I aplogized."

Clark fished out a stick from his pocket and light it. "Yeah," he muttered. He doesn't have the energy to scold Loisa for smoking, not when he also turned to smoking to destressed.

"So where are you staying?" Clark hope he sounded casual as he drive them back towards the parking lot of the newspaper hq.

"I think I'm going to go back and booked at the motel that we passed by." Clark had found out that Loisa have travelled four hours straight to get here and the only reason she decided to apply is because she found the ad in a gas station on the outskirt part of the town and upon driving in, seemed to like the calm peaceful vibe the town have.

Clark shudder upon recalling the state of the dilapitated motel. "You could stay with me?" He offer.

Two pair of incredulous violet eyes look at him.

"Oh oh no." Lois said with a self-deprecating smile. "I need to rest, if you take us in, I might start cleaning right away." She chuckle as she absentmindedly scratched her inner wrist raw.

Clark bit his lower lip.

"I want you to report at the office at 10 am tomorrow okey?" He told the two as they made their way back in their car. "And you can submit your resume and pic anytime this week."he added.

Loisa was half-muttering curses as she tried to have the car switched on.

"You forgot this." Clark scared her when the tall man appeared on the window. She give a tiny shriek.

She seemed puzzle when she look at the takeaway paper bag. "I thought that that's yours."

Clark smile. He throw Jason a wink. "your boy and I made a deal. I'm just doing my part that's all."

Jason rolled his eyes. Clark pretended not to see it. Loisa take the paperbag with reluctance. "Okey?"

Lois and Jason were gone and yet Clark continued to stand in the parking lot, deep in thought.

An/ **05082017**

 _Baby z first day of summer class in a new school._


	3. 5&6

**Chapter 4**

His first order of business when he reach his modest home is to vomit all that he had eaten at the diner in his toilet bowl.Clark was amazed that he was able to reach home to vomit instead of upchucking it right in front of Lois earlier because of guilt.

He took a deep breathe and another before he slowly stood up from kneeling on shaky legs. He close his eyes while he flushed the bowl. And then he wash his mouth and brushed his teeth like an automaton. His mind gloriously blank for a minute.

He peeled his clothes and traded it for something more homey before he look around his bedroom with appraising eyes. He reminded himself to set a time to change his blankets and curtain later.

He sit on his bed and reach out for the picture frame which is just in front of his alarm clock. That is the only thing that save his clock from being broken. He reflexively smile at the picture of Lois Lane and Jason White.

"I'll fix you, I promise." He whisper a vow as he trace a finger from Lois's ear to chin.

He curled into a ball while holding said picture on his arms and weep.

He woke up groggy later when his phone beeped. He looked at the time and ignore the notification reminding him to call the mayor for an interview. Instead he put the frame and locked it in the cabinet drawer and he started looking for his vacuum player and some rugs.

Yawning, he went to the spare bedroom next to his. He look inside and wince at how full the room is with knicks and knacks. It was intended to be his home office but thru the years it ended up as a storage room for his holiday decoration and such. He fished out his phone and search for a moving furniture company to transfer all of the stuff in Smallville. He'll call Martha once all these arrived in Smallville.

And as he wait, he decided to start cleaning.

Two hours later he was just about ready to move and stay with Martha. He collapse on the family room's sofa wincing as muscles that were not exerted before is screaming in pain and attention.

He grab a pen and paper on the table and begin making a list of items that will make the spare room comfortable for Lois and their son.

Another hour later and Clark is at a home depot shopping for bedroom things.

 **Chapter 5**

"This is yucky!" Jason easily lift the bed and look underneath it to find cockroaches fleeing. They had settled for an overnight stay in the hotel and is now looking around at their temporary headquarter. He began to burn one or two with his heat vision.

"Ugh." Lois made a face before she stomped off to the bathroom. She wonder if Jason would sneak later this night to sleep instead in the car and if so, how could she beat him to it first.

She feel tired and she collapse on the toilet lid and yawn. She had been driving and had been awake nonstop since forever it seemed like. And no thanks to her son having xray vision, the only place she can afford to be weak is in the toilet seat. Lois and Jason have been running for awhile now, that when she heard the door close, she understand that Jason is goin back to the car to pick a few things and then some. She stand up and slowly began to undress. She needs that shower.

Jason had bought some bottled water with him from the vending machine along with the old battered and tattered sketchpad he picked from the car.

"Mom! I -" he greeted but stop when he find his mom deep in sleep in the bed. He close the door gently and with superspeed began unpacking the rest their meager belongings and ended with gently putting a blanket on top of Lois's body.

"Sleep well." He said softly as he kiss her cheek. He took a one minute bath and was soon idly drawing Charlie in one of the last prime spot in his book. He draw the bearded gentle giant from memory.

It will be easy enough later to reheat the takeout food once Lois woke up.

Jason

No super hearing

No super breathe

Invulnerability

Super speed

Super Strength

Photographic memory

05092017

An / aunt hired two girls to give the house general cleaning mostly dusting. A lot of dusting.

Massive plot holes: send help

Why is Clark human now?

What is Lois and Jason running away from?

What happen to Richard white?

You'll know when i hit those writers blocks coz ill tell you in future footnotes.

The wonder woman last trailer? Well, nothin beats thor:ragnarok trailer as of yet.

We have lpg gas for cooking finally!!!!!


	4. 7&8

gotscombodd70, gdoc, starmobile

 **Chapter 7**

Clark went to the office an hour ahead of official business hours. He was so afraid that he might overworked Lois Lane on her first day, so he decided to help her along at the office. He looked absolutely wrecked, with eyebags on top of eyebags on top of a bruised, overexerted body. Nevertheless, with sheer stubborness that could rival Batman, he determinedly moved on. He had piles of boxes that he had been putting off for awhile now and what if this earnest stranger with a face of Lois decided to pick those and carry them singlehandedly towards the basement? He was fretting about what Lois might and might not do since last night. Resigned to carry those boxes, he began his trek. Two boxes at a time.

Lois pushed the main door open precisely at 10am. Her nose was assaulted with homesickness at the familiar comforting smell of a newspaper place. She pressed the memories deeper and looked for anyone who could instruct her on what to do.

"Oh hi!" Mike thankfully spot her and motion her to come closer. "Good," he said approvingly when he saw she had been clutching a folder. "Knock twice and then just come inside Chief's office." He instructed. Mike haven't seen his boss when he got inside two hours ago and it was not unusual for Charlie to skip a morning team meeting so he's not really worried.

Loisa watched the guy disappear outside and with a fortifying breathe she walked towards the office of her new boss. And did as instructed.

Loisa was torn between amusement and mortified when she spied Charlie snoring with mouth open on his chair.

Lois quickly close the door gently so that noone else will caught Charlie sleeping on the job.

She tiptoed quitely and decided to slide her folder with the requirements on the desk before she sat down on the same chair she sat yesterday.

She studied the man in front of her with a direct frank stare so unlike the fleeting, shy, looking from corner of her eye that she have done yesterday. It's just that some of her former bosses doesn't like her aggressive eyeballing or something. Lois preferred her man clean shaven and this guy have a massive forrest of face hair and arm hair. And that made him look like an older lumberjack.

Bored, she stand up and began to have a look see. Her eyes were drawn to the picture frames in a wall near the water cooler. She made a sound of half-derision, half-laugh at the antics of the people in the pics.

Lois was not aware that warm blue eyes were studying her. Clark could almost pretend that they are back as being the hottest team in town trespassing a potential suspect's office looking for evidence of a crime.

He notice how Lois tightly clutched her hand to her side and into a ball of fist as she noseyed towards reading the newspaper clip next. It was as if she was trying to control herself from reaching out, poking and prodding at stuff.

/"Hey Smallville, this one, I can almost see it as a top headline in the evening news."/

She might say while pointing with sarcasm at the annual charter anniversary clipping.

Clark would then say something cornball like, "Gee Lois! Those are fun events to write an article to."

And Lois would look at him as if he's endearing, or stupid or endearingly stupid.

Lois sucked in an audible breathe when she saw something that weakens her. Clark force himself to not smile when Lois eyes grew wide as saucers when she saw a piece of double fudge chocolate bar in one of the shelf.

He made a big show of just coming to wake up and fret halfway tryin to recall if he snore or drool while asleep. He frowned. Did he or did he not snore?

"Good morning, Mr. King." Lois greeted seriously as she sit back down.

Both pretended that the past minutes of sleepin and snooping didn't happen. Clark looked down on the folder, leaf thru it quickly and shove it inside a drawer. "Let me introduce you around." He enthused halfway standing up. Then he frowned. "Uhm, first you'd like a cup of coffee right?"

Before Lois could decline, Clark already is headed out of the office towards their small kitchenette. Lois was bemused at how this guy seemed to go out of his way to treat her like a princess.

She really have to let him down gently. She gnawed her thumbmail.

"There you go." Clark said as he return and hand a cup of coffee to Lois with a pleased smile.

To Lois' pleasure the coffee was made exactly like how she like it. A frown line disappear like magic from her forehead as she relax.

Clark hummed as he sipped his own. He watch as a fire seemed to lit into Lois' eyes as she drink her coffee. So something haven't change at all. Lois is still addicted to coffee.

"You'll officially start at the office tomorrow at 8am," Clark said. He look around,"and since i have done some work here at the office, all you have to do is just dust and sweep and I am fine. Your focus is on the tables and floor on our bullpen."

Lois bobbed her head. She absentmindedly tried to get the last few drops by chasing it with her tongue. She was almost adorable.

"And in the afternoon at 2pm, you clean my house is that okey?"

Lois pursed her lips. "i still get a day off on saturday and sundays right?" She asked while she place her empty cup on the table.

"Yeah and every weekdays you're free from 7 in the evening onwards." Clark stressed, hiding his fear of seeing Lois refusing. " you're okey with it right?"

Lois smile much to Clark's relief. "Just don't fall in love with me." She teased lightly a mixture of self-deprecation and warning on her tone.

"Too late." Clark thought. Instead he nodded. "So, partners?" He stretched out a hand.

A flash of panic come and gone on Lois's eyes. " uhm, s-sure." she shrugged one shoulder. As if saying, " whatever floats your boat." Clearly, she is just humoring the man. Theyre not partners, they're not even equals.

Clark introduced her to everyone and then they have a tour. Clark was happy when he made Lois's smile as he even assign her her own parking space in the lot at the back.

 **Chapter 8**

" Wow! Nice place." Jason said honestly when Clark who had fetched them at the hotel guided Lois on the direction of his one storey home.

Clark was glad that the oldness of the car prevent Lois from driving like a maniac, however muscle memory was a funny thing and during the entire ride, Clark was clutching the door with white knuckled fingers.

"Thank you." Clark answered as he step out of the car. He is goin back to the office after this, much to his regret.

Jason yank the backdoor open and impatiently start running towards the door with a backpack. And he vanished inside, leaving the door open.

Lois close her mouth with a snap. Any scolding she planned aborted. She shake her head as she open the back of the car for her things.

"Kids," she offer weakly in apology at Jadson's antics.

Clark pick her bags ignoring her half protest.

"I love your home." Lois blurted out as she follow the guy in the walkway. She look at the flowers and shrub that decorated the front and the grass. Something she had back when she still live with Richard.

Clark said with a quiver on his tone. "T-thank you." And he heard Lois gasp when she saw the inside.

"Mom! This is so cool!" Jason was shrieking as he hug a newly adopted puppy named "Sherly" inside. Clark had impulsively get her when he was coming home yesterday evening.

Lois was not paying attention to her son, what caught her eyes is a full

display of the newspaper awards on a shelf in a glass cabinet.

She walk towards it as if in a trance. "Jesus, " she took a deep breathe trying to control her emotion. She remembered her own awards and now look at her!

Clark was alarmed especially as Lois's shoulder shook as if she had been trying to not cry.

Clark had borrowed the display shelf idea after seeing Lois display cabinet of her kerths award. And now, he broke her!

"Lo-" Clark said as he and the equally distress Jason shared scared identical looks.

"I'm alright." Lois said in a deceptively light tone still not taking her eyes off the cabinet. "We'll take it from here, Sir Chief."

"Alright." the guy answer quitely in a husky timbre. He drop the bags and slowly take several steps backward to the main door.

"I've never seen our boss in so many varied emotions in one day before." Gerd gossiped later at work. Gerd is in charge of the event section.

Mike idly steer his cup. He was assigned for international. He keep quiet and was silently agreeing with Gerd. He saw Clark happy as a lark that morning but when he came back at 2pm, well, thundercloud and rainstorm have nothing against Clark's wretched look.

"I hope he is not going...crazy?" Gerd added.

That unintentional joke broke the tension and they all laugh.

 **05102017**

Front gate and store gate repainted black

Visit from heavy aunt flo

V redecorate entire 2nd floor with books

 **05112017**

Gotscombodd70 resubscription

Pal-ek ousted

Bathroom lightswitch downstair gubels


	5. 9&10

This story is dedicated to username-hacked. Lol. Im gonna asked you again some help in the future.

 **CHAPTER** 9

Clark came home at the late hour of 10pm. He was trying to be quiet about it too. Which is ridiculous, come to think of it, he's the boss and it's not like he is cheating on his wife and kids. On second thought…

Jason who was watching a national geographic channel looked up when the main door open with a bang when Clark pushed the door too strongly.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Clark greeted watching Jason looking at him with a deer in a headlight look.

Jason snort. "I'm keeping mom company. She is just resting her eyes." He wave at Lo who was half in and half out of the single seat couch.

Clark was having a sinking suspicion that that is a lie judging by the smirk on Jason's face. "And how long have she been resting her eyes?" He asked while petting Sherly.

"Two hours." Jason answered with glee. "As I said I'm just keeping her company, Canetown." He said in a matter of fact tone. "And it's not like I can carry her." he added sounding pathetically young all of a sudden.

"Says the kid who can probably lift a truck now." Clark thought. "Go pick up your blankets. I'll help her." he order as he tried to roll up his sleeves.

Jason give a salute before he disassemble his nest made up of blankets and throw pillows. All the while he keep spewing facts about the things he have just learned on tv. Clark was glad he didn't cut off his cable tv service.

Lois was… is a barnacle. She wouldn't let go of the throw pillow that she had her arms wrapped into. "Superman," she moaned in her sleep as Clark lift her in his arms.

"Hush, Lo." Clark said softly. He let Jason led and open the bedroom door for him.

"Thanks." Jason said sarcastically when Clark had ordered him as well to tuck himself in bed beside Lois.

"Here." Clark said lifting the pup and putting it on Jason's arms.

Jason yawn. "You're...pretty swell...for a ...Sasquatch."

"What?" Clark frowned but Jason was already out cold. Sherly just wag her tail at Clark in apology.

Clark turn off the light and close the door gently. "Goodnight."

He look at his cabinet of reward and open it and began to carry the items in his room. The image of Lois that afternoon fresh from his mind.

 **CHAPTER** 10

It was Clark's intention to woke up early and cook breakfast for his family. So, seeing Jason flipping bacon put a damper on things.

"Sit." Jason order pointing him towards the table where the plates and spoon are already place. "I apologize in behalf of mom," the boy said while carefully pouring the bacon on a plate, "she is in a new place, she usually don't sleep well in a new place on the first night but last night was different. I don't want to wake her up yet." He look at Clark almost defiantly at the last part.

Clark took a deep breathe. "I don't mind, Ja- Jon." He answered evenly. "Can you give me the food before I stabbed you with a fork?" he demanded as he slammed both hands holding a spoon and fork at the table for emphasis.

Jason smirk when Clark look pleasantly surprise at the taste of his cooking. Jason pretended to buff his nails on his shirt. "Yeah, I'm good."

"So that makes your mom cooking even better right?" Clark force not to smile at Jason's panicked expression.

The two males were soon concentrating on wolfing down eggs, bacon and orange juice in no time.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," Jason greeted having a good spot to spot his mom. Clark was startled that he swallowed the wrong way and was coughing and hacking while tears streaming down his face.

"Oh g-gosh!" he wheezed as he grab for a glass of water.

Lois tried to help by lightly tapping and rubbing his back. "S-sorry for startling you" She told him before she look at Jason with a scowl. "Why didn't you wake me up?

"Coz I don't want you to poison our new boss?" Jason tease which deepen Lois's scowl.

Clark was feeling apprehensive meawhile. A Lois whose claws are unsheath so early in the morning have been the stuff of legend in the bullpen when it comes to shouting and confronting, Clark fortunately occasionally would rise to the occasion to keep up with her. He is not her subordinate. He is her partner. "sit down " he ordered.

That give Lois pause and she obeyed reluctantly. "It won't happen again."

"It will happen again and again coz starting tomorrow, I will cook breakfast." Clark told them.

And that is that.

 **05122017**

Balcony and kitchen general cleaning. No more dog poo.

 **05132017**

Didnt woke up between 2-5am to net.


	6. 11&12

Again shoutout to undercoverop for being my sounding board.

Gotscombodd70, starmobile play five, google doc

 **CHAPTER 11**

Clark was dealing with Mad Dog Lane and Clark shouldn't be surprise that Lois still ended up on top as he tried to readjust for the tenth time the neck part of the clothes the woman had prepared for him. Darn her. He might won the right to cook their breakfast but she ended up dressing him! It is kinda embarassing yet sweet to walk out of the bathroom to find his clothes already on the bed choosen out for him.

"holy chocolate starfish!" He screamed when his door opened all of a sudden with a bang and Lois was there. He was wondering how Lois managed to get the shirt out which he remembered he stuffed at the very back of the closet. He was thankful he had wear a bathrobe this time as he turn around and look wide-eyed and definitely offguard at Lois.

"S-sorry." Lois stammer as she close the door hastily. "I thought you're already done. I'm supposed to pick your towels to dry and then your…" she was babbling.

Clark hastily tried to dress in record time. He wonder idly if the reason on the spark of interest in Lois eyes earlier is motherly or womanly. And right now, either is good.

Clark watched Lois barely resist an eyeroll when he warned her to stay put so as he can open the door for her as they arrive in the newspaper hq's parking lot.

Lois almost snort when Clark doesn't know whether to grab her waist or just hold a hand when both realize how far the floor is from the monster truck. Lois solve it by throwing herself out of the truck and Clark catch her bridal style at the last minute. Squeeee.

Anyway, Lois easily marched towards the building and disappear before Clark could go full caveman on her and told her to wait until she hold onto his arms before they move together towards the entrance. Clark look ruefully inward at his over-the-top behaviour and if Lois is more of herself, he could have been cowering as Lois hit him with her tongue lashing.

The meeting had already ended ten minutes ago and yet Clark refuses his 7 members team to go out of the office. He blocked the door with his body, reminding everybody suddenly that he is freaking huge.

"Man, I want to go now! That phone call is the one that I had been waiting for in weeks!" Nathan whine as they heard his phone ring at his desk while he was stuck here inside the office.

"Not yet." Clark said stubbornly as he keep an eye on Lois who was dusting the desks with one hand clutching a double fudge chocolate bar as if afraid that someone will take it from her.

"The floor is still wet and I don't want to see her do her mopping all over again." Clark fussed as he look on the floor seeing that it is still gleamingly wet.

Nathan stormed back to the corner with a surrender sigh and watch Mike by the shoulder as the latter play an offline game on his phone.

 **Chapter 12**

Jason hadn't expect that Clark's room would actually open as he turn on the doorknob out of curiosity that he almost trip inside as the door swing open.

"Whoa!" He yelled and he look around amaze at this whole new room to explore. His mom had explicitly warned him about trespassing and really….preaching the choir here. He is the son of Lois Lane and he surrendered to his curiosity after a minute of careful thinking.

"Sherly, maybe next time." He address the dog before he close the door right at his dog's face firmly.

He look around before he suck a deep breathe and he quite like the masculine woodsy scent. The bed was huge and with glee, Jason run to it and start jumping on it up and down. "Awesome!" He shouted while trying to touch the ceiling fan above.

He open the cabinet next and he began to throw on the floor things that he didn't like and he cackled as he dress himself with Clark's sweater and tried a shoes or two as he pretended to address an audience in the tall mirror built inside the cabinet. Clark shoes are huge.

He walk back and forth pretending that he was on stage while twirling an imaginary moustache.

He was at it for an hour before he grow bored and then he decided to check the bathroom.

"Whoa!" He eagerly snatch a cologne and deo spray and shaving cream and grin wickledly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Soon he was humming the warrior song of Mulan.

Later, Jason woke up in Clark's bed when Sherly lick his face. How the dog get inside was beyond him until he realize he had not close the door firmly when he went out to get his smartphone on the other room. He panicked when he saw the time and realize Mom and Charlie are probably on their way home for lunch. Using his superspeed, he run towards the kitchen's ref and quickly fried some food with his super-vision and chop and stir some bits of chinese veggie-fry at almost the same time.

He just collapse in the living room, just in time when the door open and Lois came inside.

"Mom!" Jason greeted as he hug his mom's waist.

Lois planted a kiss on her little boy's hair. "How was your mornin, boy?"

Jason shrugged. "Eh, where's Charlie?" He demanded.

"We can't expect him to be always at home during lunch, Jay." Lois explain as she walked towards the kitchen table with Jason still on her side. Jason was just a head smaller than Lois and Lois never fails to be amaze that this wonderful boy is half hers.

"His lose then." Jason said as run towards his seat and allow Lois to prepare the table for their food.

"Here." Lois toss Jason another double fudge that Clark give her before she left for the house while driving Clark's huge car.

(S)

Clark was irritated to be going home late but he had to attend last minute the dinner party the mayor's wife hosted because Gerd was sick and So he was force to attend the event. Luckily, he had some spare semi- formal wear on the office and was able to grab a cab to reach the venue.

He mourned as he walk wearily towards home, sad not to see Lois's face until the next morning. It is past 8 after all.

He push the door close and ruffle the dog's fur when the dog came to greet him.

He gape trying to make sense what Lois is trying to do with Jason's body. Lois was trying to pull Jason up from the sofa and she was failing since the boy was a dead weight.

"Are you trying to get rid of him? Good idea." He tease. he was amuse at Lois's antic. She is adorable.

Lois blushed. "I'm trying to carry him to bed." She snapped. She covered her mouth in mortification. A few time she slipped and mouth off always lead her to trouble. She close her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. Deciding to take a blanket from her room and putting it on Jason, she began to walk towards her room. "If you'll excuse me." She said.

"I'll carry him," Clark offer. He realize he needed to do this even just once. He is Jason's father and how could he tell his mom that he didn't know the feel and shape and weigh of the boy in his arm?

Lois eyed him and then at Jason- her personal heater and the temptation of sleeping next to a warm body won out. "Okey."

Clark release the breathe he wasn't aware he was holding and projecting assurance, he bend over the kid and lift him in his arms.

He caught Lois' eyes and Lois tried to not remember that this is the same man who carried her as well to bed yesterday. She was better off not knowing that but Jason sometimes would do the truth,justice and the american way earnestly on the wrong moments.

Lois nodded back and her heart give a stab when she remember Richard White doing exactly the thing Charlie is doing right now. She walk ahead to clear Clark's path.

Clark's cool facade broke the moment he close Lois's door and after saying a polite, impersonal good night at Lois. He smile dorkily when he recall that his love and son was slowly transforming the spare bedroom with their small collection of knicks and knacks since he become aware that there is a picture frame and a small matchbox and a tattered paperback book near the lamp which was missing yesterday.

He open the master bedroom and gape at the mess. He broke into a run towards the cabinet where the picture of Lois and Jason are and pawed it open. He sunk,relieved,in bed while holding the pic to his chest. His eyes snagged that the bathroom is half open. He close his eyes- too tired to face as of yet the mess in the bathroom.

His lips involuntarily curl though. He chuckled. He used to play with Jonathan's clothes too and his father's shoe is really hard to fill in but eventually Jason -like him would grow into it.

Lois hug Jason tighter. She couldn't believe that she mined back dorkily zipping her lips and throwing the key away at Charlie. But this secret shared between them is way more fun to keep than the secrets she already is burdened with.

That night, two seperate nightmares played havoc on three souls. One however relished the crime of murder.

 **05152017**

Second night mj sleep in house

Bed rearrange to original position

Vil lend aunt potted flowrs

Had a pedicure

Mek mopped balcony

2nd day of lu arrival from abroad

Had a huge zit on nose

V's 2nd night of absent

broke the 10k words only story writer barrier block


	7. 13&14

**CHAPTER 13**

An: _this chapter appear out of the blue and i freakin love it!_

Its been already five days and the small family unit was slowly adjusting at their interaction with each other. Clark think it's time to address the elephant in the room. He was worried on how to approach Lois without setting her hackles up. He chewed a pencil as he pace back and forth at his office and he didn't looked up at his phone when it ring and answered it.

"Is there something we need to talk about, Clark?" Martha asked softly after a brief introduction.

Clark give out a confused "huh?"

"Clark, why is your stuff moved back here?" Martha elaborated as she look at her suddenly messy overflow living room. She smile at the delivery boys whom she invited to sit down to eat pies.

Clark remembered the travelling company and look chagrined. He haven't call and updated his mom at all. "Uh, Mom? You need to sit down. I have something to tell you."

"Oh wow! My grandson!" Martha was gushing out with happiness at the novel idea before she remember that Clark lied to Lois and his son. And then she turn sad. "Oh Clark!" Her voice cracked and was oozing with sympathy at the clusterfuck that is Clark and Lois lives.

"Yeah," Clark said easily reading his mom's gievance. He close his eyes trying to squeeze in the tears that is starting to leak. "I'm sorry mom!!" He bawled as he sob on his desk.

Lois who is listening to Nathan's joke look up sharply when half the crew freeze as Clark's loud "i'm sorry mom!" rang out.

"What a crybaby! That mother's boy." Nathan said fed up at Clark's quirk, he was rolling his eyes "Lois, you should go. Allow him to hug you " he grin evilly at Lois.

"Yeah you should at least experience it once," Vilma the other woman of the crew chimed in.

Lois was worried as the two news reporters laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Deep breathe." she instructed as she face the office door, having no choice but to obey her superiors. She pushed the door open.

"Hey." Lois greeted softly as she spy Clark wiping his eyes and nose with a tissue. "I brought you s-somethin." she improvise seeing her normally confident boss looking forlornly at her.

"What?!" He said crankily as he motion her in.

She curled her hand into a fist and stretch it out at Clark. Clark was confuse. She open it and pretend to blow something on it. "Magic." She said simply.

Clark throw back his head and laugh. Lois had the same bland, tolerant look on her face as she patiently wait out for the laughter to petered out exactly like what her reaction was when Clark had pull this goofy stunt like ten years ago. Lois had thrown him a curveball today. She really is unpredictable as well as beautiful.

Lois on her part couldn't believe that Charlie had the same sense of cornball humour Clark had. But then she supposes, both seemed to love their mother and both came from a small farm community so the humour might as well be identical.

Lois gasped when Clark stand up and enveloped her in a warm encompassing hug. "Thank you." He said most sincerely.

Lois pat him back awkwardly.

"You should hug back too as tight as you can. I need it too." Clark said softly.

Lois turn red but if her boss need it. Too. Need it too. W-what?! She doesnt need a hug- she was affronted but before she could struggle. Clark hiccuped which is, wow, kinda endearing and remind her of his son for some reason. She press deeper into Clark and try her damnest best to hug the giant of a Man as well. And in hugging him, she feel like, maybe she should start forgiving herself too.

"Mom called by the way and she wanted to visit me sometimes this week. Is that okey?" Clark mention out of the blue as he help close the door at Lois's car later at noon.

Clearly, it didnt explain the crying but whatever. "I can sleep in the sala, I don't mind." Lois offer with a "well , what can we do?" Shrug.

Clark frown at her with both arms cross on his chest. The intimidating stance remind her of Superman. And screw that guy too. "No, Loisa. She can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in the sala."

 **CHAPTER 14**

That night…

Clark appeared at home at six vibrating with glee. He had an idea on how to get Lois to see his way.

"More grocery?" Lois asked when Clark have put ten plastic bags from SM on the kitchen table. Lois was unconsciously shielding her personal space by holding her cooking ladle like a rapier aim at Clark.

"No." Clark said shaking his head rapidly as he pull up notebooks, pencilcase, papers, crayons.

Lois left the food to shimmer and she watch as Clark pulled up a dictionary. "Uh, heck no. That's not for me right?"

Clark was tempted to give it to her when she give him that wonderful idea. He looked torn. But Lois look frightened, he reluctantly corrected her, "this is for Jon."

Lois connected the dots. "My son is fine doing self-study, Sir." She said as she gripped the back of the chair.

"Your delivery is weak," Clark said with a smirk. "Beside at that age? He needs to be with other kids." He said, remembering his grade school years with mixed fondness and fright.

Lois bit her lips realizing that Jason might be lonely but had tried to not burden her by being mum about it. Suddenly feeling weak, she sat. "D-do you think I'm a bad mo-mother?"

"What?" Clark looked sharply at her when he heard her miserable tone. He forgot his mulling about giving Jason a bullet journal or a planner. He kneel down in front of her. "O-oh no no!" He clasped her hand. "Jon is a bright, loving and caring kid, Loisa. You're a good mum!"

Lois slide her hand off and stand up to get back to the stove. "Thank you," she couldn't understand but she believe Charlie. "I'm convince to have him go to school." she turn off the stove.

"Question is ...can you convince him?" She asked while she wait for Clark to clear the table, while holding the bowl of pinakbet.

"How hard can it be?"

(S)

"No!" Jason said crossing both arms across his chest in almost a similar stance as Superman. Clark thinks he is cute especially with a batmanish scowl on his face. Jason lost his appetite and push the food away.

"Mom asked me a math problem!" Jason to prove to Clark a point demanded while not taking his eyes off the insufferable dolt who ruined his freedom.

It seemed Lois was familiar with the setup because she give a half despairing half-amuse look at Clark. She mumbled a long string of multiplication.

Clark easily reach the same solution mentally at the same time as Jason loudly answer it.

"And what's the capital of China and its current population?"

"What's the longest muscle in the human body?"

Clark interrupted. "Let me asked you a question. You guys might have set those question up."

Clark wanted to pinch these two's cheek as they give him identical insulted stormy look

Clark asked him to spell a word and Clark was amused as Lois flushed a deep red already lost in the second letter.

The kryptonian was happy that Jason get it right coz it looks like he is not the only spelling bee champ in this family.

Jason smile grow at the growing realization that he is keeping his freedom, it seemed like. "Anything else Boss-man?" He crowed.

Clark slumped rejectedly. "What would it take for you to go to school?" He asked desperately.

"A signed autograph of the entire teen titans" Jason blurted out. He gulped and turn white when Clark suddenly look happy. "What did I d-do?!" He stammered.

Clark raised a finger to signal Jason to keep quiet as he fish out his phone from his pocket. "Good evening, Kid Flash," he throw a smug wink at Jason. "Yup it's Uncle Clark I need a favor can yo-"

"Hngh!" Clark said out of breathe when a teen superhero garbed in yellow and red appeared out of thin air and hug him, chair and all.

"UNCLECLARK!!!!" The thin teen yelled practically on Clark's ear. He tried to climb on Clark's lap like an exuberant puppy.

"Kid Flash." Clark fondly ruffle the boy's hair, making the boy laugh. Then he patiently explain what he wanted done, which is hard work as the superhero is easily excitable and easily distracted. Lois reluctanly admire Clark's patient.

The hero said he will get it delivered tomorrow and he practically beg Clark for breakfast when he realize that the reporter is cooking.

Clark cleared his throat, making KF realize he overstayed. He throw both Lois and Jason a wink. "I'm glad to meet Uncle Clark's family." And then he vanish in a blur.

"Huh?" Lois said brilliantly.

Jason look at Clark with new found respect. "How did he know you?"

"a reporter never reveals his source."Clark answered solemnly.

Well, it turns out Clark had witness and interviewed Kid Flash when the boy had dropped by in town after getting completely lost and knock on the first door he saw which happens to be Clark's house. And promptly collapse due to hunger before Clark opened the door. And all it did for Clark to reveal this is when Jason and Sherly and lois give him puppy looks. He folded like a house of cards.

 **05162017 (philippines)**

My intended target is to end this on chapter 40. The last few chapters are already made. But gettin to it is hard work.

Aunt have change bedroom blanket upstair.

Kitchen light is broken

Had chelsea check by vet in banwa

Nello have filled pail with water on 2f bathroom.

V still havent returned

Si emjai ngpuli na sa ila.


	8. 15&16

An: changing the rating to m because of sex scene in chapter 36-lolz. Also because of some "mature content".

Thanks username-hacked for the cover of this story

 **CHAPTER 15 and 16**

An: _these chapter is just full of_ surprises

Clark laugh amuse at Mike's antic as the guy spewed plans after plans on what he'd do if he get five minutes in a room with Hawke Falcone. Mike was jabbing and kicking an imaginary foe and Clark had been with Batman before, to know that the posture and balance is all wrong.

Clark watch from the corner of his eyes as Lois dust Mike's desk and stop when her eyes fell on the scattered notes Mike have on the wealthiest, corrupted big man on town. She pick it up.

Clark muse about how Lois Lane would end Hawke and it would take even less than a minute. Thought of Lois's weird behavior forgotten when Mike almost slip and Clark had to grab the guy and steady him.

"Guys,uh, have you seen my notes??" Mike asked frantically later as he tried to lift under the folders and papers on top of his desk, looking for those notes he had gathered against Hawke.

Meanwhile, Jason bored at the house decided to go out with Sherly. He was kicking a pebble with precision in the length between kicks at the sidewalk and was going back home after spending two hours in the park when…

The truck screeched to a halt beside him making him jump and Clark with a thunderous scary expression on his face, open the door. "Buddy, get inside now!'

(S)

Lois gasp when she saw Jason as soon as Clark open the door. She was angry when she saw how terrified her boy is. She was soon stiff-leggedly walking towards them. Clark was completely taken offguard when a small ball of dense pack fury started beating him with a broom.

"Why are you scaring my boy?!" Lois hiss hitting him with a broom after every word.

Now, there are two terrified boys instead of one.

They gather quite a crowd. Some are even provoking Lois to new heights. Others are shaking their head in amusement.

Clark was trying to not hurt Lois while at the same time tried to take the broom away from her. "Sweetheart, calm down." he cried.

He almost fall when Lois let go of the broom. "What did you call me?" She said in a dangerous tone.

Clark look wildy around for help. Having none, he deliberately thicken his midwestern accent and said helplessly, "S-sweetheart b-but it's what I called people!" He caught Mike's eyes. "I called you sweetheart too right Mike?" He desperately said.

Mike groan. "Not in front of my husband, Charlie." He couldnt believe Clark rope him up to this.

"Anyway," Clark change the topic, now that Lois is glacial instead of feisty. "I saw Jon outside with Sherly and I pick him up before something bad happens to him."

"Jon!" Lois squeeled as she hug her boy. "Why didn't you call me before you do such things?!" She scolded him giving him a shake before she peppered his hair with kisses.

"Everyone meet Jon." Clark belatedly introduce. He kinda smirk proudly when his colleague look at him and back at the kid and back at him again. They're smart journalists and they could see the resemblance even if the mother and child didn't. Clark panicked in belated realization at the impact, after a brief glorious moment of basking as a father. " What are you guys standing here for?!! I didnt pay you for just standing around!!" he bellowed, easily distracting them before the thought could become permanent in their head.

Even Lois jumped and she tugged his son towards an empty desk and slapped a pen and several papers on it. "Stay put. Behave. And be quiet." She told him quietly. And she left him to continue her maids work.

Jason thought he own Clark something. He chewed his lip and stare at the empty piece of paper. He was currently experimenting in abstract cubism and that won't do. He have to go back to pencil to give Clark something that he had perfected. He owe Clark, whether or not Clark deliberately not mention the fact that he caught him an hour away from home.

Clark on his part, brought Sherly with him at his office and made him a nest in the bathroom. Soon he got lost in writing a complete story based in his notes and then he stretched. An hour had quickly passes by. He was looking for his wallet so as he can buy Lois and son snacks on a pretense of buying pizza for the crew when he remembered the registration form he had printed out for enrollment.

Clark suck his breathe when he approach Jason's desk and find Jason engross in drawing his mom. The little guy had improved tremendously in sketching his fave superhero. "Hi little man." Clark greeted emotionally hoarse.

"Just a minute Mr. Cla-King." Jason was in a zone and had picked up Clark's intonation, tone and pitch with his superior hearing and correctly identify him as someone he knows four years ago however, he was growing up and like others, he is more into trusting his eyes than his ears.

"Here." He finished and with a boyish childish beam give it to Clark with a flourish.

"For me?" Clark asked just to be sure.

Jason nodded. He squawked as Clark hug him tightly.

Later that evening…

Clark who was washing the dishes as Jason who had been calmly playing with a matchbox car drop his toy and seemed to stare at Lois's door as if on a trance.

"Shee-it." the boy said softly and before Clark could correct him for having a potty mouth.

Jason walked towards the ref, pulled up a six pack beer and fished out

several packets of peanuts and then he arrange all this in front of the tv. He run back towards the table and get his phone and connect it to the stereo system and he softly played a whitesnake album.

Clark raised an eyebrow as Jason grab his hand and pulled him towards the living room.

"Seat. Drink." Jason commanded.

Clark was becoming nervous especially at Jason's pinched, pale complexion. He follow the order and was coughing when Jason almost force feed him the beer.

"If you want to keep your promise to me, Mr.King.." Jason whisper in his ear, "...you will not let my mom out tonight or every other friday and weekend night."

Clark pale at the implication and he crushed the double fudge bar, Jason give him before Jason disappear out the door with Sherly.

Clark was still trying to get his rage under control when Lois walk out the door wearing a very suspicious trenchcoat and heavy makeup. "Oh." She sounded surprise to see Clark in the living room instead of in his room at this time of the night. "I-I'm going out. Hehehe. You know because its Friday and past Seven?" She babbled as she nervously stuck an errand hair back at her ear.

Clark, was an accomplished actor for decades, he manage to calmly accept Lois reasoning. He smile at Lois. "Can you at least have one bottle of beer with me?"

Lois look at the bottle Clark handed at her, at the stereo playing her fave song and then back at the man who was pleading with his eyes. "Alright but one only okey?" she said sternly as she look at the clock and collapse in the chair.

Several hours later…

Lois was practically screaming in laughter and was sliding out of the couch as Clark told her a funny incident as a dare in their madeup rules of spinning the bottle.

"My t-turn Sweetheart," Clark slurred as he spin the bottle. And he giggle as Lois cursed when it ended on "dare."

Lois was alarmed when Clark stop giggling and was now looking heatedly at her. "I want to see what's under the coat." Clark was only a man. And God help him, he had been growing hard every time he seen a peek of black lace showing.

Lois flushed red especially at Clark's smouldering look. She stand up and wring her hand nervously. She swallowed hard before she slide a hand on the collar.

Clark getting impatient stand up as well. "You know that you could stop any time you want to right?" He sounded a lot sober all of a sudden as he put a hand on Lois shoulder. Seeing Lois nod, he slowly start to peel her of her coat and swallowed as Lois was revealed to be wearing a rabbit wearing a black late tutu costume.

"Wtf?!" He sputtered.

Lois grimace. "I know right? But i need a second job so as we can go to Florida ASAP!" she said as she sit down and cover her face and cried.

Clark wish his powers is back so he can slap his son upside down in the head even if the power last only ten seconds or something. He hastily remove his clothes leaving his gray undershirt on and quickly covered his little bunny. Heh.

"Hush sweetheart." Clark said as he press the woman at his side.

The next day…

Clark woke up because of his doorbell announcing someone in his main door. He frown at his chest where Lois had curled up and sleep during the night. He was Lois's bed! He tried to move without waking her up but to no avail. Lois reflexively wipe her drool before she even become fully awake. Her violet eyes clashed with bemused blue ones.

"Whoa." Lois scampered and drop on her tail bone in surprise.

Clark stand up and help her to her feet. Before he bellowed, "in a minute!" When the doorbell chimed again.

Two fully piss hangover victims stride towards the door both thinking it's their duty to open it as house helper and owner respectively.

"Good morning Charlie!" Ben Hubbard chirp in greeting as he hug the tall man and extended a hand out to Lois. "And you must be his girlfriend I'm Ben, Martha's husband."

Lois gape at Ben while by habit shake the older man's hand at the same time.

Martha who got delayed in sharing an apple pie at the taxi driver was too late by then to explain things to Ben. Beside Anyone with eyes could see that Lois was wearing Clark's shirt.

 **05182017**

Their trip to gawahon

My trip to old piggery etc

2nd night to sleep in mid room


	9. 17&18

An/ am planning to write a DD/little superman and batman story very soon. It will be in a nonsexual content. Just a heads up.

Unbeta'd. *shook fist at username-hacked* lol

Gotscombodd70, starmobile playfive and googledocs are my muse

Chapter 17

Clark and Lois were blushing, too off guard to make a protest as Martha ushered her second husband and the young couple inside, after hugs were given.

"Clark?" Martha was scandalised at the state of the living room. The table were filled with trash and empty bottles and the throwpillows are on the floor. There is a trail of food from the opened ref towards the living room.

"Uhm." Clark said, eyes huge as Martha picked up the trench coat. "Ben, set the table. Clark chopped diced onions and carrots." She ordered. "And you dear, help me clear this." She told Lois last.

Ben already took the pie fromMartha and gamely set the table for four.

Lois meekly obeyed Martha. After a few runs to the garbage can to dispose of the cans, she excused herself to the bathroom.

Clark who had been keeping an eye on Lois quickly chased after Lois after absentmindedly giving Ben a pat in the back.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you follow me here? What would they think??" Lois hissed when she saw Clark and the guy locked the door behind him. All thoughts of making herself presentable forgotten.

Clark's voice get soft and serious which was a huge turn on for Lois - she belatedly realized. "Are you alright?"

Lois shrugged. "This would be funny a year from now I quess " she said as she turn back into facing the mirror. This is the spare bathroom so it is less use than the bedroom bathroom. The best thing that she can hope to do is pat down her hair and gargle.

"Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Lois stop as Clark fish out a comb from his back pocket. And began to brush her hair.

Lois giggle nervously. Then, Clark almost had a heart attack as Lois moan at how having someone combing her hair feels good. "Feels...good," she mumbled.

They stumble out to find the older set was already half way in eating and Lois's jaw sag seeing Jason sitting at Martha's lap.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!" He shrieked with a mouth fully stain with apple pie.

Which lead to the question, how long have they been in the bathroom anyway? And what was in the pie?

Earlier...Jason almost activated his heat vision when he walk out of the bedroom and find two strangers in the house.

Immediately he raised both hands above and in front of him, balled in a fist "I know kung fu!" He threatened.

Martha was a mixed bag of feelings when she finally came face-to-face with Jason. On one hand, that is Clark's s curl right there, and on the other hand, there is that spunkiness underneath that is all Lois.

"We're your grandparents!" Ben told the boy.

Jason laugh. "No! Because ...Mr.King is not ..my...dad...and…" he got distracted as he spied Martha peeling out the cover of an apple pie and began to cut it into slice. He was drooling at the wonderful smell in no time and he swallowed as Martha put it in a plate.

"mmm... that foh me Gramma??" He whine. No harm in a small lie right? He came closer towards the food, making grabby motion.

Martha bit back a smile, as Jason scooted nearer.

(S)

"What did you tell Ben, mom?" Clark said as they watered and puttered in the garden, after Clark made an excuse for his mom to get out to check the roses he had been taking care.

Martha stop pruning the roses to rub her eyes. "I told him about you and Lois from before Clark and how you got a kid together. And I am still trying to think of how to approach him about your five year absent and your amnesia kiss power, so I just fibbed a bit and told him that you two have recently got back together."

Clark scratched his nose. He made a decision. He knows it 's been killing Martha keeping his secret against her husband of one year. "Mom, when you get back to Smallville, tell him everything, okey?" he instructed before he kiss his mom's forehead. Also just because he feel like it, he didnt mention or wipe Mom's face after leaving a streak of dirt.

Martha nodded her head. She went back to pruning. Then after awhile she remarked with a twinkle in her eyes. "This would be an interesting three days with you and Lois. And I like my pretend-marriage troupe very much!"

Clark groaned. "Mommm, fanfiction reading will blind you one of these days!" He scolded as he went back to weeding the ground.

"Says the man who write batman fanfiction!"

Clark drop his mini-shovel with a clang. He look around nervously irrationally thinking Batman will pop up and said something like "aha!!!"

"Mommm".

Meanwhile…

Lois was trying to do some last minute cleaning before the entire family go at the mall. She had gathered her things from her room only because Martha decided to make it her nest and had already piled some of Lois stuff in one corner of the bed.

"Hi honey," Martha greeted her when she entered the room. "Pick those and put it in Clark's room. A man and his wife should sleep in the same bed dont you think?"

Lois was a sputtering, red-faced mess as Martha gently booted her out.

/"Uh,Loisa? Clark said puzzle when he retreated in his room and find Lois in his bed, wearing only a smile under that silver sheet./

"Uh?" Clark said when he enter his room and find Lois frowning at him with arms akimbo. "I will double your salary this month if you just play along please?!"

Well, that certainly knock the wind out of Lois's sail and she crinkle her nose cutely. "Argh. Fine."

CHAPTER 18

"Is this my punishment for walking out of the house without your permission and this role play thing that we have goin on?" Jason blurted out. Clark was pretty sure he got a smart kid on his hand and he raised an eyebrow back at his boy.

"Shouldn't we stop the boy, Marthy?" Ben asked nervously as they watch Jason who was wearing a pair of knee sock, a brown short and a sailor shirt throw himself in punching and kicking the taller man. Clark was howling in laughter after all, yes he did dress his son and yes, he did it as payback.

The only reason Jason didnt register how ridiculous he might look is because one time he ended up dress as a girl when Lois have to take a job with a strict, religious fruitcake and after that, Jason wasnt really into the guidelines of the norms of fashion. But currently, the passerbys most especially the women keep smiling and waving at him. Ugh.

"All taken care of." Martha replied drily watching Lois pinching the ears of both boys and hissing at them to behave as she marched them to catch up with Ben and Martha without letting go of their ears.

Jason was soon sweep into whatever his "grandparents" plan to spoil him leaving both parent to look at his disappearing form helplessly.

"So," Lois said looking anywhere but at Clark trying to think of an excuse to be with Jason where she feel safe. Not that Clark did anything dangerous or rude at her but well, she is becoming to get frisky every time that dolt even look at her. Which is, paranoid much?

Clark was looking as well for an escape route before his eyes got snagged by a popular beauty salon. "Mon cherie, let's have you have a pedicure and manicure, love." He said in a very bad french and sounding effimate and gay all of a sudden.

Lois relaxed at his joke and the palpable sensual tension between them ease.

Clark was soon sharing gossip with the gays and women inside the salon all without breaking character. Lois keep giggling and shaking her head as someone painted her nails, feet and even trimmed her hair. She was self-conscious earlier but get over it when Clark would often pointed out very observant and true things about her.

"Loisa have very nice fingers dont you think guys? Look at their shape. So dainty."

"Her hair is soft. Just trim it guys. Leave it long."

When they're outside, Clark turned grim. "So Watson, I suspect it was Mrs.Gray that is the suspect of this diabolical murder of her husband." He start spewing words that Lois couldnt make sense of and only until Clark pulled out a notebook from his pocket that Lois realized Clark is playing a different kind of pretend.

"It is Sherlock Holmes, Canetown!" Lois corrected, her nose in the air. she look around wanting to see where their next clue could be. "There!" She squeeled pointing at a men's clothes department next.

"B-but…" clark stammered as Lois cackled before she pushed him inside the dressing room. "Get dress and give us a show big guy." She ordered as she throw her new "friends" the two saleslady a wink.

Clark feel like a chastised little boy as he sunk his chin to his chest and watch Lois and the salesladies debated about the perfect underwear for a guy to wear. They get so carried away drooling and gazing dreamily that Clark marched towards the bench, sigh and open his notebook to scan thru. He patted his newly bought undershirt and polo and smirk when he remember Lois reaction when he walk out of the dressin room with a cocky swagger. Damn, he always knew he look good in blue. Lois drop jaw expression was priceless.

"Your turn." Clark said when he saw Lois finally walking out of the boutique fuming because she lost in the discussion because the saleslady mention chafing and why didn't she think of that unless the saleslady is a crossdresser…

Clark was alarm as Lois laugh merrily. It was such a happy carefree melody that it turns head. "Thats Charl,nice." Obviously she is still out of it -she was docile and was trying to contain her giggle as Clark led her to a female shop.

Lois almost stomped her foot as Clark ordered her to turn around with a swirl of his finger. Lois sigh and reluctantly twirl her yellow sunday dress.

"Perfect " clark beamed. He run like a little boy while shouting "we will take it!" and fishing out his wallet towards the counter.

Lois shook her head and laugh.

05202017

An/ 2nd day where the balikbayans are missing after leaving the house at 10ish yesday.

Went to accompany love at school yesday

Cute visit this mornin at breakfast

Mek checkup

Thinking of doing this in an arc but doesnt know how to divide it.

1-19 goofy

20-30

31-35 past

36-40 redemption

Gonna ask username-hacked. Maybe.


	10. 19&20

**CHAPTER 19**

"I-It's quite a b-big bed." Clark said that evening unconvincingly as the two stare and stare some more at the bed from the door.

"A-and uh, there are p-pillows." He added as he rubbed his nape.

Lois yawned. "I'm cool with it, Canetown." She said and really she sound unimpressed.

"I'm tr-trying to have a pep talk to myself here woman!" Clark said rather testily.

"Oh wow." Lois said sarcastically grumpy since she is already tired. She was already crawling in bed, her bums in the air. "Whatever." She added before she settle on the right side of the bed.

Clark was trying very hard to be careful as he cautiously tiptoe towards his side of the bed. Then the door open with a loud bang, making Clark jump and then Jason strutted in looking cocky.

He took a running start and dive into the bed giggling. Clark watched as the boy burrowed in the blanket and snuggle at Lois' side.

"What are you waiting for? Turn off the light!" Jason screamed.

"Yes your highness" Clark answer drily as he did as ordered. Taking a deep breathe, he lift the blanket and slide in a-and wow, Jason was warm!

"Okey. So that's what I feel like as Superman." He thought, getting drowsy.

Sometimes during the night, Jason had turn and clung to Clark's waist and Lois was muzzling Clark's neck. Clark woke up, feeling the need to piss but quite reluctant to move yet.

He slowly reach and brush Lois's hair when the lady sobbed in her sleep. All the while, his eyes were hypnotized by the movement of the ceiling fan.

This is way better than hugging his damn picture frame. That's for sure.

When he slide back in after his bathroom break, he studied Lois' face to his heart's content. He feel at peace.

His bedroom is situated that on summer, it hit it just right for the morning sunlight to hit the bed. And while Jason and Clark instinctively face the sun for nourishment, Lois was hissing as she tried to hide from it, she quickly find a good hiding place in Clark's chest and grip Clark's tshirt tightly. They sleep on.

Martha took a picture of the three before she tiptoed out to have coffee with Ben. Ben laugh quietly when Martha triumphantly showed him the picture.

Later on, Clark woke up only because Jason unintentionally kick him in the stomach. Clark yawned and scratched his chest. He gently slide his arm underneath Lois who had been using it as a pillow.

He shook sleep off and almost yelled at how late it was. He gently shake Jason awake.

Jason woke up scowling at Clark. But when Clark asked him to help prepare breakfast in bed for Lois, he nodded and soften up. He allowed Clark to lift him in his arms.

It didn't cross their minds to even think about it. It just came natural to them.

Clark read the note from his parents about going out and so the three people have the house for themselves til 2pm.

Jason scampered toward the ref after playing with the dog for a bit and get eggs, bacon and milk for breakfast.

Clark tackle with the pots and pan and decided to reheat some of the leftovers as well.

~SECOND ARC

 **CHAPTER 20**

FOUR Years Ago

"Will I see you around?" Lois asked, looking up at the Man of Steel who is floating above her at her home with Richard.

"Always." Superman promised before he shoot up faster than the eye could see and vanish with a sonic boom.

Lois sigh dreamily and her twinkling eye and the blush that cover her cheeks was what made Richard think with finality that it was over between them.

"R-richard!" She exclaimed a hand on her throat, doing a doubletake when she spied her fiance by the doorway looking at her with a hurt, betrayed look.

"We need to talk."

For two days, both Richard and Lois was glaringly absent from work and if asked, Perry would immediately assigned them to awful assignment. Clark who was stubborn keep asking and asking.

"Clark! She is your partner if you visit maybe she will tell you!" Perry yodelled finally losing his shit. It was also killing him not able to reveal what's goin on so that he can listen to advices but he was sworn to secrecy on two seperate occasion by Lois and Richard when they told him what's going on.

Superman had flown several times hoping to catch Lois but his x-ray vision came up empty. That broke him. Lois have disappeared on the face of the planet! He shied away from asking Richard on the few times he caught him drunk at home.

Clark went home that night, wondering if Superman can go to a police precint and file a missing person report. He was seriously thinking about it when he notice that the door of his home apartment is open.

Lois was sobbing as she curled into a foetal position on his couch. He realized that the girl was hiding under a goddamn lead-lined blanket. It could havebeen hilarious if it didn't annoy Superman so much

"Hey sweetheart." Clark said softly as he tried to slide the blanket off and find himself staring at Lois's leg. He sigh before he stand up and move on the other side of his couch and slide that part of the blanket as well. He will seriously freak if it's Lois legs again.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked upset that Lois is upset. He brushed her hair and tried to coax her to face him.

It was impossible but Lois seemed to shrink even smaller. "R-richard and I-i ended our r-relationship." She spilled out in a small voice.

"Oh." Clark answer guiltily having an inkling it was Superman's fault. "What h-happened?" Like a masochist, he wants to know.

Lois finally looked up at him after a bit of a struggle as she started to sit up. Clark shouldnt be surprise that Lois had a lead chainmail and a lead foilhat that fell. Harsh, dudette. No wonder Superman can't see you.

"Can you make s-sure that Su-superman can't hear us?" Lois said. Realizing that that is a stupid question, she corrected hastily. "Please Clark I need to spill this without Superman hearing it."

Clark exhale noisily and stood up before he walk towards the small balcony that he have near the kitchen. Lois watched him curiously.

Clark cupped his hand and boy, Lois realized her mild-mannered friend have quite a pair of lungs as he shouted, "Superman go away and leave me and Lois alone!"

Clark watched as Lois smile for the first time after her earlier sobbing at his antics. Encouraged he added, "And I think youre the reason why she is crying! You, you're a j-jackass!"

Lois yelped and rolled in laughter clearly entertained at the sight of Clark cursing. "Clark shook a fist at him!" She squeel.

"Huh? Why?" Clark was confused.

"It's how I tell him that I'm mad at him! It's -" she flushed red "- kinda our thing."

Clark eyes widen. He didn't know they had an "our" nevermind that Lois shaking her fist is how she signal that she is mad. He thought that she shook her fist just simply as a mannerism. Gesh,Lois!

Clark obeyed and then mirroring Lois's smile he went back to her side and said,"I-i'll get you some juice a-and can you get rid of your lead? You look uncomfortable."

Later in, the two friends enjoyed their drink and Clark told Lois the gossips going on at the office. Clark was itching to interrogate Lois about Richard and Superman but he knows Lois will only spill once she is good and ready.

Without warning droplet of tears falls onto Lois's cup of juice. And Clark was freaking out because Lois is silently crying. Lois wipe a few tears away before she blurted, "Oh God, Clark I'm so mess up. I am still in love with Superman!"

05212017

Eat nachos at hoots victorias branch

with friends n and ch

Eat at tuys

Balikbayans off to cebu this am

Mek rest at siesta here

05222017

Had chelsea take shots for rabies, povirus today

Reedited and republished 05232017

Hated the jason goes to school chap 20, advance the second arc as chap 20 instead of 21. Thanks undercoverop


	11. 21&22

**CHAPTER 21 and 22**

Clark made Lois stay while he fetched Jason from Jimmy's. And isn't that mind-boggling that all these times, she was staying and hiding with Jimmy? Jimmy was relieved that Lois finally get to confess her trouble with her partner and he hope Clark can help her in any way he can because Jimmy was realistic enough to know that he is not the person qualified to handle Lois's in any form.

"That's the last of her stuff?" Clark asked as they help piled Lois baggage in Jimmy's car.

"Yeah." Jimmy let Clark borrowed his car as he wheezed a reply. He was feeling the cold nipping at his extremities while Clark seemed oblivious to it dress as he was in a sweatpants and a tee. This is not the first time Jimmy had seen Clark Kent dress in something casual, nevertheless it is jarring.

"I'll carry Jason, Jimmy." Clark offer as he clasp the younger man's shoulder. Jason was still asleep inside Jimmy's apartment.

"Yeah do that." Jimmy answer quietly. "And Clark," he searched Clark's eyes, "good luck."

Clark give a small smile in return.

While he drive back to his apartment, he wonder how he can confess to Lois that he is Superman.

"You will be different, sometimes you'll feel like an outcast, but you'll never be alone. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father and the father becomes the son." Clark mumbled before he kiss the boy's forehead and after he dropped him at Lois's side in his bed. Somehow those words become a vow that he whispered to his boy every time he tucked him in. Which is five times now. It packed the same power as the ritual of saying "always" everytime Lois asked her half vulnerable, half jaded question.

He padded back towards the living room to sleep on his couch. Only to wake up later cutting a scream in his throat as the nightmare of lifting a moutain of Kryptonite entered his dream. He remembered that he had guests and his scream morphed into a choke and then several minutes later, Clark landed or fall in Kent's farm -hyperventilating.

"W-where were you?!" Lois demanded a few hours later at the Daily Planet when she confronted Clark who was not at his apartment when she woke up.

Clark pushed his glasses back on his nose nervously. "L-lois I always woke up at the c-crack of dawn and uh," he tried to pick at the loose thread at the hem of his coat," I h-had to investigate."

Clark was lucky that he had spare suits at his mom's house also that yes he had to conduct an investigation that early morning too.

He suddenly feel guilty for leaving Lois to fend off the gossip at the office this a.m

He was shock when Lois initiate a hug there and then but before he could hug back and things get awkward. Lois had already filtered out his small notebook and a piece of paper off his inner pocket.

With a smirk, she sit down and began to nosey on his notes not even looking up as Richard White walked out Perry's office and slamming the door.

That slamming silence the crowd but soon enough an even louder buzz take place with "Lois" "Superman" and "Richard" in the equation. Clark watched the white-knuckled grip Lois had on his pen and decided something.

"L-lois, wanna help me investigate the docks for my leads?" He offer.

Lois grab that as a good excuse as any to get out of the office. Clark made sure that Richard is completely gone before he trailed after the waiting Lois by the escalator.

"Slowpoke." Lois said rolling her eyes.

Lois looked with fond annoyance as Clark put on his seatbelt as they used her car to go to the docks. "You know, " Lois said broaching the topic, "I want to thank you again for making me and Jason stay with you. I owe you so much despite the cool way I treated you when you get back, Clark. I am sorry Clark. I was just so mad at you for leaving."

"I kinda regret it too." Clark answer looking at his shoes. "I me-mean leaving y-yo- the daily planet."

"We will talk tonight and catch up!" Lois said as she briefly squeeze Clark's knee.

Clark give her a weak grin. Clark received a message beep and he pulled up his smart phone and read:

/The extra bed is already on its way. And you're welcome./

Clark barely control himself in slamming his palm on his forehead as he text Bruce Wayne back about privacy and the fact that he doesn't want any more items to send his way considering the apartment that Bruce bought and paid for, for him cost him a year of reporter's salary. Thank you very much.

Robin chuckled as he read at Batman's shoulder the sms Uncle Clark send at Batman's phone. Then he flip away from Batman to admire the display in the Batcave

"So boss-man, how long will Superman figure out that-" he stop when the Batcomputer picked up a warning on the North Pole.

"It's heading for Metropolis."

"No. It is not an it, it's a legion." Batman corrected later when the huge mass split apart and became a thousand dots on their radar.

Meanwhile, before shit hits the fan...Lois Lane and Clark Kent were trying to run away from being murdered as Lois stumble on an actual crime. "Only you Lois." Clark thought as another round of bullets slammed his back. He idly wonder how long before the gang convinced themselves that their guns are flawed or something. In the mean time, Clark tried not to wince at how Lois was screaming like a kettle before she disappear in the corner of the building. Clark took that oppprtunity to look back quickly, whipped his glasses off and aim his laser vision at the pistols of the two thugs chasing at him all in superspeed.

"What is with you a-and trouble?!!" Clark cried when they were stuck in the traffic jam. Clark was troubled by this and irritates him that he doesnt know why there's a traffic jam and so expanding his hearing he tried to eavesdrop thru radios and police scanners while at the same time vent at Lois in frustration. Superman - a man of multitasking talent.

Lois sputtered. "Y-you-"

Soon there was a slap and hair pulling fight at the back of the taxi. Clark gives as good as he gets.

"You okey?!" Clark asked later when the taxi after ordering them to get off made a sudden U-turn and left them. Lois barely get out before the taxi zoomed away.

"T-that jerk!" Lois fumed as she struggle to stand up with Clark's help.

Clark freeze and quietly said,"They're here."

Lois clueless stare at him before the sky became a pinpricks of lights as something alienish about three feet in height glowing with reddish light form in neat rows above them. They got tentacles. Wow.

Lois without thought took a snapshot of the sky and the rest who decided to get out of their cars and look. It didn't occur to them to scream or run until the alien things split into clusters and start firing.

Pandemonium breaks.

"They're looking for someone." the two screamed huddled together as they are behind a car. They watch as some of the aliens seemed to body snatch males of a certain age range while destroying buildings and killing the rest.

Clark made several unsuccessful attempt to part company with Lois but the woman was equal part stubborn and terrified to loss Clark too. "We have to get to my son, Smallville," she said,"together."

They were trying to reach the end of the jam when their luck run out. "Clark!" Lois screamed when out of the blue the alien pod grab Clark and carry him above.

"Clarkkk!"she screamed yet again, watching as Clark seemed to try to punch the alien to dropped him. What he is doing is to actually attract more alien to subdue him.

"Stop fighting!" Lois realize that, her mild mannered friend struggling means that in his effort to get away, he is only causing more pain for himself.

Lois howled as Clark became covered with several of the pods and then a red beam of laser broke the clusterfuck. The spinning blur stopped.

Lois's jaw dropped as Superman emerged from where Clark initially was. Her stream of tears stopped midflow as Superman floated down to her and wipe her tears with the back of his hand.

"I'll come back to you tonight."

In a flash, Superman was gone and he start helping the Justice League enforcement that are already on their way.

 _AN/ kinda not happy with the battle part if only because I know Clark would willingly sacrifice his secret identity if a person or group or humanity itself are in peril. Good thing is, I can change this anytime I have a better idea. For now this will do otherwise I might never update in a long long while._

Also enjoy exchanging ideas with username_hacked thru emais. Lol. So i lied about not doing any more sex scene xcept that one in the end. Sorry

writer's block

 **05232017**

Kim arrive at 1130ish

Aunt C went to Bacolod

K, no and m left at 230ish for esc

Vi left for esc at 5ish

 **05242017**

family dinner scallops.

Arrival from esc at 630ish pm

 **05252017**

Left for iloilo the balikbayans at 725am

 **05262017**

Last episode of Destined to be yours by aldub

3.2k worth electric bill.

Marawi terrorist attack in mindanao still ongoing

 **05272017**

Just relax and chill upstair couch all day

 **05282017**

An uncle is in icu


	12. 23&24

Warning!!!

 **CHAPTER 23**

Clark was no coward despite forcing to play that part as a bumbling, clumsy reporter for months so he was rather impress with himself when he landed on his apartment's balcony with only minute trembling of his knees.

"Superman! Or should I say Clark Joseph Kent! Get in here!" Lois said from his bedroom. Thanks a lot superhearing!

Oh boy, is he in trouble!

Clark fix his face in an impassive Superman mask as he floated towards the bedroom.

He barely have time to adapt in the darkness of the room when something like a shaved monkey latched onto him and locked lips with him.

"First order of business: Angry Sex!" Lois hiss on his ear before she bit and sucked it like she mean business.

A long, long time later …

Lois was struggling to lit up her cigar as Clark snuggle on her side happily.

"Thanks." Lois said smirking when Clark lit the cigar for her with a short quick burst of his laser vision.

Clark carefully tuck his blanket securely on his armpit as he said with wonder in his high pitch voice. "Gee Lois that was,like, we had angry sex, made-up sex, catch-up sex...you-"

Lois pinch Clark's lips shut with her fingers. "Go to fuckin sleep," she snarl sleepily before she lay on her side.

Clark spoon her to him. "I love you," he said softly at her hair in his real, deeper timbre.

(S)

"So can you give your old man a hug?" Clark said hopefully as he open his arms wide at the little boy while kneeling. Jimmy had delivered the boy at the Daily Planet and had already left for the Dark Room.

Lois whisper at Jason's ear. "He is Superman." And mouthed, "take off your glasses, Smallville" at Clark as well.

Clark remove his glasses hastily and a small whirlwind knocked him slightly off his feet.

"Super- Dad! Don't leave me and my m-mom please!" Jason cried in his arms.

"I won't. I promise." Clark vowed as he hug his son tight and with a shimmer of tears in his blue eyes.

(S)

"So," Clark tried to subtly wrapped his arms around Lois's shoulder as they walk out the building as a family. "would you like to eat a late breakfast in Paris or in England?"

Lois grab Jason by the collar to stop him from running ahead. "I'd rather we check the Fortress now and know why your bots are acting weird."

Clark flushed remembering how the sneaky lady get that information from him that early morning. He had a fond, glazed faraway look in his eyes in remembrance of that particular interview.

Lois smirk at him seeming to read his mind. "Come on. Now is a good time as any so that we can wrap the story and just netflix and chill tonight." with that she lead him to the nearest empty alley.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous?" Superman asked later as he carry his wife and his kid towards the fortress.

Lois lane scoffed. "You're Superman."

"Just wait here for a bit guys," Clark pleaded as soon as the door to the fortress opened. He had cover Lois with his business suit and his cape to keep the cold off.

Lois scowl but she comply reluctantly after Clark pleaded for just a minute to tidy the place for a bit.

"Mom, did he mean Krypton minute or Earth minute?" Jason asked after five minutes have passed. Like Clark, he seemed immune to the extreme coldness and had happily made snowman and snow angels.

Lois fumed at that realization and he motion for Jason to help her in pushing the door open. The trick was, to pretend and that Jason was just helping her but in reality, Jason manage to push the 3000 ton door easily enough by himself as long as his mind didn't question his feat.

Thirty minutes later …

A broken Superman half naked and dying landed in a wheat field in the middle of Nowhere,USA. The propel system throwed him several feet and as he bounces and flipped across the land, his scarred chest with the crest of El continue to bled slowly along with his dying heart.

He flat line as soon as he landed and settle in place. "Lo-is!" he breathe one last time.

 **CHAPTER 24**

Lois woke up trying to figure if the knocking was in her head or by the door. She had a hangover which had been her way to wake up now for three months. A quick glance in the Daily Planet headline remind her why she had double her tab yesterday's evening at the bar.

"Honey, can you get the door please?" She told her son in barely a whisper. Despite the sound of the door bein knocked, Jason seemed to hear his mom because he move from the kitchen slash dining room slash living room and open the door. He was teaching himself to cook and so he open the door with one hand while the other hand is with a spatula.

"Good morning Mr.Landlord," Jason said calmly watching the fat, hairy and smelly guy still tryin to catch his breathe all this time.

"Take this and scram kid." The man rudely said as he give Jason a dollar.

Jason who was quickly learning the way of the world, quitely pick the money and scram.

"Mr. Bolt!" Lois greeted still trying to fight off the hangover sans meds. She should be worried especially

with the shark-eating grin the pervert was sporting but … eh.

"Miss Desmond," the guy said sharply,"your monthly rate is overdue for a week and you need to pay for this month and last month too."

Lois wince. She looked around at this dump knowing that she run a risk of being find out she stays but she also wants Jason to develop roots. She can plead but perhaps…

"How about if I-i clean your apartment every day?" Lois offer.

Mr.Bolt throw back his head and laugh. "Pfft. I can clean up after my own. However," he look at Lois shrewdly, "how about you and me and a little bit of roll in the haystack."

Lois gagged a bit in her mouth. "I'm not …" she corrected as she cross both hands on her chest.

"You bitch!" Mr.Bolt suddenly charge with a cry.

Lois was almost back to being beautiful at that one moment as she twist out of touch at the last second. And kick the guy on the butt right onto the sole room of this apartment in Louisiana.

"Protocol 51, Jason!" She said while she slam the door close and lock it with a chair. That will hold him for a minute.

Jason stepped back into the room after just hangin out by the stair and peering at their home. Without a word, he remove their bag from under the tv cabinet and nod at his mom.

Lois watch with mixed awe and sadness as Jason easily crushed the doorknob in the main door and the two walked out without sparing a glance back at their home for two months.

"No point looking back, my baby boy" Lois said in answer to Jason's questioning and alarming glance halfway as they move thru the high way. She was tossing out the copies of daily planet gleefully out the window of their car.

"Superman, Clark Kent is probably dead. We, I ca-cant afford to daydream about him rescuing us anymore." All of a sudden her manic glee become an uncontrollable crying.

"Mommy." Jason said softly as he give her mom a hug. He started the water works as well.

Lois give a half laugh, half sob "Kid, we are goin to California!" She told the boy's hair.

Meanwhile, a hand breached the soil and Clark who was in the soil for months crawled out in his untouched grave.

 **An** / I read this 40k plus story and and..how could they write that long!? Im strugglin to reach even 1k words per chapter!!

 **05302017**

Blkbayans are back with ar at 1045am

230pm travel to farm

Aunt left to grocery shop bnwa

Br was here

Arj broke my headset. Ang animal! Two brothers already disappointed me for carelessly borrowing and breakin/misplacing my headset

This fucking humidity just about to kill me

Anyone excited to see Wonder Woman in cinema?

 **05312017**

Du sa gaga lng c tta i hate her knee jerk reaction when she is freaking stress out and lashed it on me. Like, shes stressing about money and now she berate me for having way too many egg to cook bitter gourd. Actually my brother is cookin it. As if a tasteless, awful meal wouls be enough penance to compensate all the bills that comes up.

Also should i mention how all of a sudden she wants me to track my coffee dosage every day? She wnts me to list it down. Well, the bottom line is, yesterday and the day before yesterday she was fine with it when its just the two of us considerin the other people in the house is havin their fun in boracay and iloilo and now the two becomes nine.

So i am as emotional as a rock when it comes to writing. Argh. I have too many emotions in my RL, give me some slack


	13. 25&26

Third Arc~

 **CHAPTER 25**

 _Clark being a bad ass MF_

Clark was starting to pick up the feeling that Lois is sneaking behind his back. Perhaps because Mike is getting quite loud and raving about his recent missing scrap of paper that supposedly contain an address that could lead him to hawke Falcone's criminal activities and Lois was overcompensating by being meticulous with how she clean Mike's desk that leave other desks looking uncleaned and messy. It may also because both mother and son were startin to look like death warmed over with their eyebags and overall tiredness.

It had been five months but Clark couldn't still shake off Lois about calling him SirMasterBossman Charlie especially if she is afraid, particularly now that Clark had summoned her inside his office.

"Strip." He barked.

"What?!"

"I mean, pockets inside out!" Clark said nostril flaring in anger. He is gonna tan her hide, adulthood be damn if he find evidence that nosy Lois Lane is nosy. He is frightened actually which was projecting as anger. He can't save her if she falls into trouble or a trap. And knowing Lois, it could be a trouble and a trap altogether.

Lois stiffly obey his command and came up with an empty foil of double fudge, several tissue paper, a pack of gums, a piece of condom("h-how'd you get that?!" "None of your fucking business!" "Lo-" "-fine! Me and Mike always have a bit of fun in the janitorial closet!" "H-he is gay!" "Does it ever occur to you that he might be bisexual?" "...""... For fuck's sake, I'm kidding!" "...you better be!") But to Clark's mixture of relief and dismay, there's not a bit of paper with an incriminating address.

He grudgingly bow his head to the master in surrender.

Lois huffed and left. Meanwhile, Jason who had dropped by like a gust of wind at the office had already memorize the address and was now just in time for his class in world history.

(S)

"This doesn't feel like a stakeout." Jason gripe as soon as he exited the house by the window and he was carrying snacks.

"Because we are infiltrating!" Lois corrected looking at him with dismay. "Jason Clark Kent! Change into something dark!" She hiss-scolded.

Jason look at his bright blue new pair of tennis bought by Clark and scowl. He also look at his black jacket and zipped his blue tshirt until the bright color is hidden. He remove his shoes and his socks and chuck them inside the room and giggle as he turn to his mom. "I didnt miss the laundry basket!"

Lois shake her head and lead him to their car. "Let's go."

"Imma make you an investigative reporter yet, Jason!" Lois crowed as she made Jason her swiss tool to open locked door and as sentry.

"Why do I feel like you're trainin me as a trespasser though?" Jason complained as he crushed the door knob in this huge warehouse. He squint a bit and pointed towards the left."Incoming guards but we could hide."

"Or you could fight them and learn how to control your punch?" Lois suggested hopefully.

"Mom!" Jason scolded.

Meanwhile…

Clark woke up in cold sweat and he was trying to catch his breathe as he sat. He stumble towards the door uncaring if he looked deranged if Lois catch him opening her room. He need to see and be reassured.

"Shit!" He yelled when he find the two gone. "Shit!Shit!Fuck!!" he run back to his room and hastily dress and he open a secret panel to reveal a shotgun and ammo.

He pat Sherly's head and promised her to get her little boy back. He jogged towards his monster truck while dialling Mike's number.

"They're gone!" he said in lieue of greeting in a harsh sob. "Tell me if you remember a close approximate of Hawke's hideout! I'm goin to bring them back!"

(S)

The monster truck became a caravan of ten as words get out of what happen to Clark's own. Clark have friends.

(S)

Clark Kent is a farmer and Superman is a symbol. Clark's blood sang as he shot people with no hesitation and remorse at people who dare touch his family. Symbol are so overrated.

(S)

Lois was looking at Clark with a tolerant expression after that soul-crushing kiss the guy give her impulsively after the rescue.

Lois pushed Clark gently off before she walked out by the door quietly.

Jason scowl at Clark. And run after his mom.

Clark hide his face under his palm and cried out of joy that they're safe.

 **CHAPTER 26**

Lois have somehow gotten more details about the event last night thanks to the headline of the newspaper this morning. But that was later.

She was bracing herself to give Clark more of her cold shoulder special as she stood up after breakfast when Clark finally looked at her in the eye.

"You're not going to work today young lady." He told her firmly.

"What?!" She shrieked which should have been an obvious reaction. But before she could explode, Clark added softly, "Just today because you're goin to help me pack."

"Oh." Lois cocked her head on one side, mulling whether or not it's within her right to asked where the heck he is going.

"I'll be gone for a week at least," Clark said as he began to tidy their meal. "Also you can make me sandwiches."

"Let's go kid." Clark said later as he look at the time. Jason was giving him the frostier version of Lois's shoulder but that was fine, he is just happy to receive it as long as Jason is still alive.

Jason huffed and give both woman and dog a hug before he run ahead towards the truck.

(S)

Lois looked at the newspaper without seeing it, so lost in thought was she.

That night, the small townsfolk have risen and took arm and singlehandedly destroy Hawkes' empire in town.

And the man of the hour, the hero left town instead of basking in the glory.

Maybe because he killed four of the men.

(S)

Several miles that night from Canetown, Clark looked at himself in the mirror in a cheap drive in motel contemplating if he needs to shave or not.

He knew this would have been a lot faster if he booked a flight but, to his amusement and despair, he really can't get over his fear of heights. Also the trouble in going to Metropolis by car is the roads. Times like this, he miss flying. Anyway, thank God for GPS huh?

"Christ." He cried later unable to sleep as he dreamed about killing those men and to hear their heart beats beating to a crawl and then nothing as if in his nightmare he still have the full complement of his power.

He left the motel and drive on. As if the hounds of hell is nipping at his heels.

 **5312017**

Boys went to bacolod wid yan. 3:54pm arrival

Just found out that Br stole two of my books and brought it with him in bacolod. Bastos gid ah

9th day of marawi terrorist

Sleep in mid room

 **06012017**

In other news, the balikbayans left for bacolod for whatever trip they wanted. Glad to have the house all by myself once more.

Ar and Br went fo checkup at past 11 at KaayungLawas

Super hot weather

Uncle I intubate after heart

Theyre back at 2, took me by surprise


	14. 27&28

**CHAPTER 27**

xx-x1-xxxx

Dear Loisa,

There is somethin I have to tell you but I am so afraid on how you will react. You see, we know each other before you dropped by the office five months, three days, seventeen hours ago. I was Clark Kent, your partner. I was also Superman. And the reason-

xx-x2-xxxx

Dear Lois,

Can I call you Lois? Loisa seemed a mouthful. Lol. And you can call me Clezsfsjcua#%(@%-

xx-x3-xxxx

Dear Lois,

Hi! I'm currently writing this as I made my trek half-way across the USA continent. Don't forget to feed the dog, and please wash my -

xx-x4-xxxx

Lois,

iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou-

xx-x5-xxxx

Lois,

Please forg-

 **CHAPTER 28**

Clark had been gone for three days and Lois felt his absent like a scratch under her skin.

Jason who had known her temperament quite well tried to tiptoe around her.

"I'm, uh, gonna sleep." Jason said as he motion towards his room. "And you need to write it down Mom. You know a lot more about the event and both men behind it."

Lois smile faintly at her boy purely out of reflex. Jason was just grateful that it was not an absent-minded pat in the head. He run towards the bedroom tryin to act casual like. When Lois gets robotic, it just means, she had to vent somethin and a-and writing helps okey???

Lois tried to smoothen and straigthen the newspaper clipping of the event several days ago. Jason is right, she did know a lot more than the watered-down version presented in the newspaper. Question is, does she write like Clark Kent and tug heartstring or does she write like Lois Lane,hardnose tough reporter?? She pick the pen and grab a piece of paper and shakily start to write.

An: yeah. It short. It me.

06022017

Spend two hourd waiting for jeep to fill up before me and a friend start our adventure to Patag, Silay. The journey is long and my 20php buck flewout the window because of the wind and how i just place in front of the dashboard. The park got a deadline of only two pm. Bummer. I have pictures of the waterfall and such.

Br is complaining of chest pain and at the unholy hour of 11pm have to be driven to the nearest govt health center.

Last day before balikbayns left for manila tom.

Tito I recuperates in a private room


	15. 29&30

**CHAPTER 29**

It only took Clark four days but he finally made it and reach Metropolis by nightfall.

He mused at humanity's inherent goodness and badness as he had been robbed, tasered, healed and hugged by random hitchhikers along the way. Lois Lane would have a fit if she finds out that Clark had been too trusting with strangers. That's why Clark would keep it as a secret.

He parked at the hotel's parking lot and he lifted his duffel bag as he made his way towards the entrance. He couldn't wait to see Jimmy Olsen tomorrow.

(S)

Clark watched with a bemused look as the door open on the 20th floor and a guy in glasses behind him promptly spilled a batch of paper by accident. Clark remember where he was and quickly help the guy.

"S-sorry." The guy said barely looking at Clark and he disappear into obscurity.

Clark let him go, braced himself and for the first time in a long time looked at the bullpen. He was kind of flabbergasted at the changes. Everything seemed streamlined, sleek and modern. There are actually no personality on each desk as the only things allowed are mugs, phones and a computer. Reporters are sporting sleek bluetooth pieces in one ear and Clark recoiled in horror seeing both men and women are wearing uniforms.

He almost run towards the editor's office to escape all of this insanity and so he was surprise when…

"Jimmy!!!?" he shrieked seeing his friend behind the desk. He couldn't believe his eyes since Jimmy had abandoned his bow tie altogether and right now with his slick looks, well-fitted and expensive business suit and polished air, Clark was kinda feeling faint all of a sudden. He kinda heard a buzzing in his ears actually.

So he kinda hope he misheard when James said almost kindly, "Call me James."

After the initial handshake was done and Clark was comfortably seated. He watched as James irritatedly barked an order of cups of coffee to his secretary from a phone.

"CK...heh," Clark caught a quick flash of fondness at Jimmy's eyes before cool efficiency cover it.

Jimmy circled a newspaper article and slipped it across the table. "I want that in my newspaper." He demanded arrogantly, "then we can discuss your probationary stay here."

Clark reached out and quickly read his Canetown gazette paper which he haven't read for three days now and it was amazing how he was able to hide his surprise when he read the part Jimmy had circled in a clip two days old in the citizen's opinion page. It was an almost-article of one ghostly presence of Lois Lane complete with misspelling. He got goosebump reading it, Lois had tame down some but the fire he thought buried and dying, is still there throwing sparks. Sure, he really can't confront her about it, but signing it as double fudge addict? Is a giveaway. Honestly.

James was completely blown away when Clark look at him with calm amusement. "I'm sorry, you misunderstand, I came here because I want to talk to an old friend of mine- Perry White."

Well that was unexpected. James had been prepping for an uphill war when he had replaced Perry as editor. He had to grow up fast in this business and had learned a good suit is a good weapon as any early on and to grab what he want and apologized later on. He had done research- well, actually one of his boys did- on the Canetown Gazette and he thought the editor in chief is planning to sell it that's why he is here.

James absentmindedly chew on a pencil as he reassess the giant before him. He mentally calculate if he can risk shootin the breeze and the price seemed affordable. He stand up and locked the door then he grab a bottle of whisky from a drawwr and pull up two glasses.

"You and I we're going to toast the biggest genius editor in the newspaper first and then I'll answer your question." Jimmy said as he loosen his tie.

This James was very tight-lipped when their discussion swerve towards the hottest team in town- Lane and Kent- somehow the way Jimmy's eyelid twitch as the guy abruptly change the topic made Clark think that the topic is still a raw wound.

"Drop by sometimes, I enjoy talking to you." James said as he clasp the guy's shoulder in farewell. "And here's the address of Perry White, tell him I'll drop by tomorrow morning."

Clark automatically accepted the business card and he looked shock as the address seemed to be a nursing home.

"Yeah. Mrs.White died two years back. That left the second to the last piece of Chief's heart heartbroken." James said seeming to answer his unspoken question. "That's why I'm gonna do my damn best to live forever."

Clark opened the door and on impulse he blurted out, "What happen to Mr.Richard White?"

James growl. "Get out of my sight."

Clark paused abruptly as he detoured towards the elevator to spy his and Lois's desk. James for all his cool business-shark sense still retain a heart after all. Along with Perry's Elvis memorabilia, he keep Lois and Clark's desks untouched yet otherwise dust free.

 **CHAPTER 30**

Clark thank the nurse once again when he was dropped in front of Perry's door in the nursing home. He watch the aide walked away before he knock and open the door

His eyes watered seeing his friend and boss sitting on bed, looking at him with mild interest.

"Jimmy is a good kid, asshole. I don't have a friend named Charlie King. So, why are you here?"

"I-it's m-me, Chief, Cl-clark Kent." Clark said beginning to cry.

(S)

"Aww. What was that for?!" The younger man scowl while rubbing his shoulder where Perry hit him.

"Did you just expect me to believe you without proof?!" the old man looked at Clark with a disbelief expression.

"What part of me being human for four years did you not understand?" Clark asked. He had spilled all his secrets once Perry accepted his identity and afterwards there was silence on both ends as they absorbed the impact of what they heard and said.

Perry sigh. "Well, what are you going to do with Lois, son?"

Clark actually squirmed. "That's what I actually wanted to asked you.

That's why I'm here."

Perry glance back at the article written by Lois two days ago in his lap. "I'm just darn glad you two are back together. But if you want my honest opinion, I think, Lois is startin to heal again and this article prove it. You're afraid that she might get over her head one day. So,"he looked at Clark directly, "you keep showing her who's the boss and this "Charlie King" you got goin on seemed to know how to handle her. Just keep it up, son."

Clark hugged Perry impulsively after that. "Chief should I tell her I'm Clark Kent?" he asked in the guy's hair.

"Do I looked like an advice column Kent?!!" Perry pushed the younger man away in disgust.

Clark decided to gathered his thoughts after that visit by strolling around Metropolis especially around Lois and his favorite watering ground. He also decided to buy Perry a bottle of the most expensive wine he can afford as well.

Slowly, everything is going to the right places in his mind. He had left Canetown confused but now a beginning of a plan is startin to form in his head. He will actively court Lois when he gets back. He will make her love him as Charlie King. And once she reciprocated, he will convince her to finally put to rest Clark Kent and Superman to their graves.

Feeling inspired and happy that now he had a plan of attack, he headed towards the nearest mall to buy Lois, Jason and his newspaper crew souvenirs.

The next day in his eagerness to be back home to see Lois again after a long long time, he booked a flight back to the nearest city near Canetown. Phobia be damned.

06032017

Balikbayans left for manila. Mind the store since aunt accompanied them

Washed and powdered all three dogs

Have a laptop. Havey!!

06042018

Note to self: mobile word from window store sux

Dl libreoffice

Arj overnight in bacolod at hosp

06052017

Mind the store aunt c haz carbuncle

*First day of school year 2017

*Jake back from esc after quarrel with br

*2nd round of vaccine for dag Chelsea

Uploaded on: 06062017 phils time


	16. 31&32

**CHAPTER 31**

Lois stared at Clark as if he loss his damn mind and he better be because why else would he brought her these … these useless stuff.

Clark's hopeful smile fractured in the face of such disapproval. Courtship plan number one failed. Bearing gifts is a disaster.

"What am I supposed to do with these???" Lois said as she let her hand drop the I love metropolis keychain to the table.

"Hey!" Jason said offended since he absolutely love the metropolis tshirt both boys are now sporting. He immediately put one on over his tshirt when the bag was opened. Charlie meanwhile had been wearing it under his leather jacket.

"Uh," Clark scratched his head watching mother and son trying to out scowl each other. "Guys I'm going out to check the car. Jon can help me fix the car."

Jason looked at Clark surprise and happiness. "Okey, sir!" Sherly barked and followed the boy as he run outside.

Lois sigh again as she start putting the souvenirs back in the bag. "I'm goin to burn these," she half-joked. Clark's lips actually wobbled. "Oh for God's sake!" Lois cried as she fished out a mug and a superman plushie. "Happy?!"

"Yeah."

(S)

Lois made way towards the garage with snacks. She heard Jason blabbering happily even before she sees both boys.

Clark was trying to lift Jason by grabbing him with one ankle. Jason seemed unimpressed as he keep bitching happily about school.

"Good timing," Clark said with cheer as he headed towards the food and without hesitation give Lois a peck in the cheek after he grab two sammitches (yah its sandwich) and happily glomp them in the corner of the room.

Jason and Lois got a conversation with their eyes. Jason picked his food and drink and walked out by the door.

"Charlie we need to talk." Lois said with arms across her chest after she put the tray down.

Clark was too busy snacking on Lois food in ecstasy. How Lois managed to ruined a peanut and jelly sandwich boggles the mind. But dammit, HIS woman made him a sammich! And that is wonderful in his book.

"Why do you keep kissing me?!" Being ignored didn't faze Lois one bit as she stand in front of Clark and snatch the remaining sandwich in his hand.

"Damn!" Clark cursed mentally, he was hoping he could get away with three to five more kisses before Lois slugged him or be yelled at. He was betting on getting away with it especially if Lois won't drop her totally fake submissive "Loisa Keys" mode. But. There are cracks. Lois was no longer hurting and this confrontation is a huge way of showing it. Clark was grateful there's no stapler.

He stand up. He is no Clark Kent, he is a human version of Kal-el. He looked down on Lois. " Because, I like you." He said equally blunt.

Two powerful personality clash. Clark feel like he is confronting Batman. Somewhere, Bruce Wayne sneezed.

Lois blinked. "Well, then …" she backed up and turn her back at Clark. "...We're leaving Mr.King."

Clark panicked and clamp a hand at Lois's wrist. "He wants you to be happy." he blurted out.

"Who?!" Lois had her stampeding heart on her throat in fright.

"Superman."

"Jason!!! Protocol 32!!!" Lois shrieked in blind panic. She tried to ripped her hand from Clark's hold.

One of the wall of the garage crashed and Jason appeared, eyes a reddish hue in standby for laser vision. He assess the situation and with a blink of an eye, both kid and wifey vanished.

"Well. Fuck."

 **CHAPTER 32**

They forgot Sherly. And Clark decided to held poor Sherly hostage with dog treats and dog toys and cuddles in Clark's room. He would shamelessly admit to anyone that he soaked the dog's fur with tears too if someone asked.

He fell asleep.

He woke up feeling someone trying to grab Sherly off his clutching fingers. "Lo-Jason?" He asked groggily.

In a fit of panic, Jason slugged him right in the jaw.

"That hurts! Also- aww!" Clark said as he turn on the light to see Jason better. He rubbed his jaw ignoring Jason's bug-eyed impression.

"H-how?!" the kid was sputtering. He didn't hold back his punch. "Your head should have burst like a grape all over the wall!"

"Coz I'm fucking Superman!" Clark snarl.

Jason smirked. "Is that literaly or figuratively speaking?" He sassed.

Clark recall what he just said and recoil in horror. Jason was laughing his ass off at Clark's expression.

Clark feel a sudden burning sensation on his chest and ignoring Jason's yelp, Clark clawed off his tshirt and Jason and Clark could only stare at his chest in mixed horror and morbid fascination.

"That looks painful." Jason said sympathically and before Clark could blink, Jason had already whisk Lois back in Clark's room.

"Jason!" Clark howled as he tried to struggle to put in his clothes back on while in the presence of a lady. He had barely put it on, his head is blocked by fabric when a small, dainty hand stopped his hand.

"What's this?" Lois asked frowning slightly at the roapy scar with an outline of the crest of El which cover his chest exactly as the same spot as his uniform.

She decided to touch the part where there is a crack and a glowing gleaming green glow is seen with a finger. She had quickly grasp what's going on. "Who did this Clark?"

Clark remove the tshirt and give a deep sigh before he looked down at Lois.

"I did this to myself." He admitted quietly.

Jason exit the room already decided that the grownups are going to talk boring stuff with Sherly in tow. He decided spying the Teen Titans tower is as good as any to passed the time.

The woman tip Clark's face to force him to look at her. "How exactly?" she asked gently.

Clark was quietly crying again either out of sheer relief that Lois is here or happiness. So he explain how he enter the fortress and how he confront the corrupted AI of his father 4 years ago (he only learn two years later with Batman's stubborness and sneakiness that the AI was corrupted and Batman cleaned the AI with a Braniac a sw cleaner- which is a splendid name dont you think?) and Jor-el sentenced him to Death by sealing his power with a laser tattoo of kryptonite and cast him out.

Clark also told her that the bots were send out because Jor-el wanted to talk to him about World Domination before Jor-el became distracted with Clark's revelation that he is in love with a Terran.

The two shyly look at each other before they wrapped each other in an embrace. They still have lots of questions but it can wait. They have to have sex firs-- _hmmph_!

 **AN** : thanks undercover for the btaniac as enemy but as you can see i kinda took ur suggestion and twist it. Five more chappy and im done. Never again ok(that is until my 60th mark.lol)

Im gonna post two chapters ahead because my gotscombodd70 which is supposed to end on sundat evening had only like 200mb out of 1Gb left and i know myself, ill waste it so ill just post two chaps to put it in good use.

 **06072017**

*Bruh will overnight stay at hospi for uncle watch

 **06082017**

Mind the store from 10 to almost 2. Joy.

Metup at hoots with friends

First time in foodcourt citimal

Uncle I died

Watch moana in laptop with BenZ

Published: **6092017**

Rainy day

Did my lundry at night


	17. 33*

**Warning**

: this is smut

(Originally CHAPTER 36- the sex part!) Now **chapter 33**

His eyes.

Lois was lost in them.

She is so screwed.

She seemed paralyze and hypnotize and suddenly shy, she tried very much not to look anywhere but those eyes …

Clark locked the door and before Lois knew it, he was looming on her personal space and...and he tipped her head upward before he said huskily, "I will kiss you now, Lois."

"Shi--" Lois squeel ended as Clark kiss her just as he said.

Lois close her eyes and as Clark slide a hand towards her nape from her throat, she melted.

She feel firework behind close eyelids and she groan as Clark nip her lower lip and coax her to open her mouth.

She made love with Kal-el before. But this almost feels like their first time together. She giggle nervously as Clark tried to unhook her bra under the blouse and failing.

Lois giggle some more as Clark turn red in embarassment. Before Clark could snap her bra, Lois turn around in his arms and press her bum at Clark's groin.

"You tease!" Clark groan as he lick and suck Lois's neck. Lois just hummed along with the romantic song that keeps playing as she undo her bra's clasp and guide Clark's hand to slide up from the skin of her waist up towards… Clark gulped and swallowed his tongue as Lois with his help disrobe her garment.

Lois flipped her hair to one side. And Clark immediately latch onto these other expose part of her neck. Lois grab his hair, smashed her mouth with his and twist yet again so as she could push Clark on top of the bed.

Their tongue duel and as passion grow hotter, Clark remove his top while still being liplocked with Lois and both sigh in pleasure as Lois slide her hand from his chest towards his belt.

Clark's iris was completely blown wide as Lois grip his leaking cock. He moan as he slide his pants and boxer brief off and then he roll so as Lois is now under him.

Ignoring Lois' protest, he pin her hands above her as he swallow her pebbly hard rosy nipple in his mouth and lavish the rosebud with his tongue. Lois was blushing and she was furious especially since she could feel Clark's smirk as the guy was determine to relentless stare at her with those unholy blue eyes.

"Stop looking at me!" She ordered, her voice muffled since she is covering her face with both hands as Clark release his hold so as he can peel the skirt and panties off her.

"I can't. You're beautiful, Lois." Clark said as he grab one of her hand and give it a light kiss on the knuckle. One violet eye look at him with a vulnerable, raw and torn expression.

"I-I'm b-broke. H-how could you love m-me?" Lois cried. Unshed tears filled her eyes to the brim.

Clark didn't say a word, instead he showed how. Lois involuntarily grab his hair to hold when Clark made a long swipe at her pussy.

"Fuuu…" she groaned.

"That's the idea." Clark sassed. Lois beat his shoulder with her small fist and Clark only chuckle.

Lois get only wetter as it occured to her that Superman is eating her cunt. "Oh sweet Jesus!" She involuntarily shriek when Clark added a finger to stroke her dripping flower while he lick her fold.

"Clarkkkk!" It was music to his ear when after inserting another finger and finger her with fast and furious stroke, Lois cummed especially when he stop fingering - he could tell she is about to cum -to suck at her clit.

Kal-el eagerly lap at her juice and almost lift her butt as he sip, suck and tongue her hole to get to the last bits of her juice.

Lois was bliss out and she only made a small mewl of protest as Kal-el climb on top of her and arrange her arms to grab his shoulder.

"I love you, Lois." Kal-el declare softly before he slowly penetrated Lois's sweet, hot womanhood with his hard delicious dick.

Lois could only nod as Kal-el began to pump into her. At first it was maddeningly slow but when Lois hook her legs on top of Kal-el's butt and lick and suck his ear, Kal-el obeyed his princess's unvoiced command.

Lois was lost.

But his eyes.

It said he found her.

And they made love all night long.

AN: sorry but i couldnt come up with fillers to reach my goal of 40 chapters. Imma failure but hey im happy that at least i made it 20k words and more. *jump in glee*

No edition was added or changes made after i made this way way back on ...May 14?!! Gosh.

06-09-2017

I got three story alert on this baby. :3 thanks. *clutch trio* please dont leave me k?!! Lol


	18. 34&35

Chapter 37(now Chap 34)

Lois was sleeping on her side a smile on her peaceful face. The morning was just right. The temperature was toasty and the wind had just a snip of cold to it. When abruptly a hand that is clearly not her own shoot up and not a moment too soon. The alarm clock died in just four notes.

Clark yawned and give a brief morning peck at Lois's cheek before he padded on soft feet towards the bathroom.

"Smallville!!" Lois shrieked later just as Clark was also staring in mute shock at his clean shaven face.

Lois was making a disgusted face as she tried to clear away the facial hair and ugh, arm hair - and double ugh, leg hair away from her side of the bed. Gah, it's disgusting to discover that Kyrptonian actually molt ….or is shedding the right term.

"In a minute, Sweetheart!" Clark yelled back. He kinda get it why Lois wanted his head, but he's not going to go back to face her ...not yet. He stroke his jaw and marvel at its baby softness. Lol. Anyway, a dawning of hope and realization hit him. He grab the edge of the sink and close his eyes.

"Pleasepleaseplease." He begged silently as he tried to stretch his hearing and ...he smile at his reflection as the sweetest song he wanted to listen to forever was miss and now heard. Lois's heartbeat.

Superman quirk an eyebrow at him. Clark put both hands on the side of his face and shriek. "M-my g-glasses." He thought.

Lois had sunk back into sleep. She completely miss the sonic boom that echoed in the subdivision. A sound that was been missing for four years.

Jason's listening to songs me-time was interrupted when his phone ring. "Hallo?" He answer testily as he rolled on the bed on his very own room now.

"Hey uhm Jason."

Jason gape at the phone. Clark sounded far away and his conmection was static-y. He peered on the next door bedroom with xray. "Hey, where are you, D-dad?" He demanded especially since the area code was unfamiliar.

"About that .." Clark sigh. "Can you pick me up in Smallville? I think I- I flew too soon and cant fly or run back."

Martha laugh as well as Jason on the other end. Clark push on his glasses and smile as well.

 **Chapter 38(now 35)**

Clark Kent allowed Lois to fuss over his neck tie before she open the car door and announce,"let's go hicksville!" and she soon vanish inside the building.

Clark fuss over his "Clark Kent" mild-mannered reporter garb and he wonder how will his staff react to this "him."

His worry prove to be unnecessary because after his staff had laugh themselve sick at his attire. The female was admiring how well he fill up his clothes with a suit that fit well on his body. A suit that wasn't too big which was his usual reporter norm. But he really can't say no especially as Lois pouted at him this morning. They had a bit of fun putting it on and off.

"What's with the eyeglass though?" Mike complain.

Clark slide his eyeglass down and the brilliant blue of his eyes show before he push it back up. "Astigmatism" he announce, eyes back to the unremarkable earthling-blue dimness.

Mike would wonder out loud in the future how the blue of Superman's eyes reminded him of someone. To which he was teased mercilessly to his dismay.

Anyway, "So you're the Clark Kent in Lane and Kent the hottest reporter in the world? You're that Clark Kent?!!" Nathan repeated as he look at Clark Kent with disbelief

Clark squirmed. "Y-yes?"

"Nathan leave my man alone." Lois said. Unlike Clark, she didn't reveal who she really is, having way too much fun leaving Clark hounded by his friend. She leave the pictures alone after having fun poking and prodding and rearranging it to her heart's satisfaction. "I want this." she declare flashing a piece of photo on Clark's face before she shove a picture on her purse.

It was only thru Clark's super-vision that he recognize it as a picture of the party they have at the office with Jason and Lois in the groupie.

"I have never seen you this happy, cha-Clark." Mike said a little later cutting in at Clark's reminiscince about the bullpen. They had monopolize one corner of the room to shoot the breeze.

"Huh?! What about that time when our newspaper got the exclusive on a Falcone case?" Clark responded with mock offense.

Mike roll his eyes. "You know what I mean." He stressed.

Clark who was looking quite sexy with his confident, calm manner looked towards Lois who was supervising everyone in arranging an impromptou party. "I have been in love with her for years, Mike and I'm happy that we are finally a complete family."

Dawning amazement and astonishment cover Mike's face when he connected what the guy mean. Especially when Clark walk away and towards Lois and with one graceful move-kiss the flustered, flabbergasted Lois Lane in front of everyone.

06092017

Uncle went home halfparalysed

06102017

*Run out of lpg right in the middle of cooking rice for dinnah

* repainting of the house of seny

*bathe Eva

*Jake left for Manila

06112017

*uncle ike went home to rest


	19. 36&37

**Chapter 39**

The sonic boom cut the silence and a flock of birds scattered up in the air in panic.

"Why do I have to piggyback?! I'm fine like this" Jason whine as he look up at Superman and shook the older Kryptonian's ankle for emphasis. He was grabbing said ankle and they were several feets above the air. He wish he was already 18 so he can fly solo.

Superman sigh and said, "okay fine. Whatever." He was on his S-suit and man, it feels good to be back on air flying.

"Mom! Mommm!" Jason shriek as he wave at the truck far far below them. Clark didn't mind the shouting. Because the only one who can hear him anyway is Superman.

"Why can't I stay with Mom and Sherly?" Jason said crankily as he zeroed in at Sherly who was being hand feed by Lois.

Clark snort. "Son, your mom's singing is horrible. You'll appreciate my action some day." He wince as Lois hit a high note and Sherly join in at the howling.

"Beside," Clark give his son's hero costume an appreciative once over. "I wanna see you in your superhero costume and man, you look swell son."

"Dadddd," Jason bleated. "people dont say " swell" anymor _e."_

"Well, Superman does." Clark said straight-face and heroic like.

Jason groaned. His dad is a complete dork. Ugh.

(S)

"That your boy?" Batman growl when Superman and Jason materialize in the watchtower.

Superman have a deathwish otherwise he shouldn't have been hugging the batman enthusiastically. "Yup."

Jason's jaw sagged while hiding behind Superman's back, as Batman awkwardly pat Superman's head after he got released.

"-tt-" Robin sniffed as Batman pushed him forward later to met the Red Capes.

And Jason started to understand why Clark acted the way he is as a rush of affection and love filled him as he look down at the shorter, older boy.

"Don't even think about it, Kent!" Damian snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Squeeeeee!" Jason leaped at the boy happily.

CHAPTER 40

"Daily Planet." the taxi announced rather boredly as he stopped right in front of the building.

"T-thanks and k-keep the change," Clark said as he hurried out of the door.

"Whatever," the driver muttered with an eye roll.

Clark's smile widen when he beat Lois in opening the door for her. "I can't believe Jimmy wanted us to start all over again from the basement!" She groused as she pick up Clark's fedora when it fell.

"We will have some fun in the basement." Clark assured her with a pathetic wiggle of his eyebrow and a half hearted sneer

Lois laugh lightly. "Dork,"she said rather fondly.

Clark beamed as Lois intertwined their hands.

" _Always_ "

-the end-

 **06122017**


End file.
